


Aeternam Pacem

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: As if these guys didn't suffer enough, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Frustration, Gen, Happy moments - Freeform, Hospitalization, In this together, Minor Ardyn, Sad Ending, Sadness, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sickness progression, Terminal Illnesses, Why Did I Write This?, dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: "Are you scared?" Noctis asks softly bringing the one he was laying next to to look at him "No. No I'm not."Despite everything they been through together nothing has prepared the brothers for an enemy that they cannot see, hear, or even touch. They can only watch as it claims the life of one of them.





	1. It's just a cough

 It was the dead of night when Gladiolus woke up.

At first he wasn't sure what it was exactly that had brought him out of the clutches of sleep, so he lays there for a moment just listening and breathing. When he heard nothing that alarmed him of danger or concern he shifts a few times to get comfortable, closing his eyes he finds himself teetering on the edge of sleep when he hears the sound again.

It's not loud but he still heard it. It was a familiar sound one he has heard many times before. He sits up looking to the right of himself waiting for the sound again his eyes ghosting to the two smaller forms. He heard the soft cough again and he crosses Noctis off the list, it didn't sound like the king he's heard Noctis coughing and it wasn't like this.

Prompto maybe?

No...Prompto has this weird sucking sound he does after he coughs, claiming it scratches his throat, and he hasn't heard it. That could only leave....

Gladiolus glances down at the sleeping body next to him watching the other waiting. Sure enough Ignis begins to cough again his shoulders shaking slightly with the action. Gladiolus lifts his hand to Ignis' forehead checking his temperature only to find that it was normal. He figured that it was just the chill in air agitating his throat knowing that fall tended to cause Ignis' allergies to be the worse. That had to be it it was just his throat bothering him and Gladiolus thought nothing else of it.

At least that's what he wants to believe. He couldn't help but think back to that morning when they all fell into the frigid waters during the hunter. His mind reminding him that Ignis' immune system is shot due to the fact he doesn't sleep like he should. Gladiolus looks to the roof of the tent praying that Ignis isn't coming down with the flu.

 

The sun was slowly rising in the sky and Ignis was already up and preparing to make breakfast. He noticed that every so often his throat would itch causing him to cough or clear it.

"Hmmm so it was you." The deep rumbling voice of the kings' Shield reaches Ignis' ears.

"Pardon?" Ignis asks not looking from his black notebook selecting the written spices from under the grill as Gladiolus walks up beside him. "You were the one coughing last night." He explains his eyes hardening "You aren't coming down with anything are you?" Gladiolus asks his voice was low and stern. 

Ignis sighs pushing up his glasses as he sets down the canister of oatmeal and various spices. His throat prickles and he coughs again to clear it "I don't think so. I believe it's just my allergies." Ignis states turning on the grill and sets the pot over the flames.

Gladiolus crosses his arms "I doubt anything out here will cause hay fever." He says gesturing to the field around them "Look I'm just worried about you." Gladiolus says watching as Ignis pours the oats into the boiling water and milk "I just know that you get sick super easily. You know that whenever you get sick you're bedridden for weeks." Gladiolus says softly. 

"Gladio, rest assured I'm fine." Ignis says adding the spices to the oatmeal along butter "As I said it's just allergies nothing to worry about." Ignis says stirring the pot "Now please go wake Noctis and Prompto." 

Gladiolus sighs as he makes his way to the tent "Hey Noct...Prom, wake up Iggy made breakfast."  He says hitting Noctis' back and Promptos' leg causing the blonde to groan.

"Come on up and at em." He says watching as Prompto stirs slowly getting to his knees and crawls out of the tent. Watching as Prompto exits Gladiolus turns back to Noctis seeing that he wasn't waking up the Shield settled with dragging the king out of the tent.

Gladiolus picks up Noctis and sits him in one of the camper chairs slapping his face "Come on Sleeping Beauty, Wakey Wakey." He says moving to shaking his king. 

"Still not waking up?" Prompto jokes as he climbs back up on to the haven. "When is it ever easy to wake him?" Gladiolus says. Prompto smirks as he walks up to Ignis who hands him a bowl of oatmeal which he promptly begins to drown in sugar.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Prompto asks curiously.

"The usual, we'll just go about our usual routine. We'll pick up some bounties and we'll go from there." Ignis says. 

 


	2. Not what it looks like

The sun was blistering that afternoon as the four brothers trek down the field on Chocobo back. Gladiolus scans the grasslands his eyes narrowing against the harsh rays of the sun searching for the van that the tipster said had been attacked preventing the shipments of vegetables and spices from arriving on time to Lestallum. 

Noctis and Prompto were side by side chatting lazily as the gunmen would occasionally snap a photo of them, himself, or the surrounding area. Often he would comment on whatever caught his eye calling them perfect photo opportunities.

As for Ignis, he was having a rather hard time. The cough that he had woken up with and claimed that was just allergies had stuck with him and as the day progressed he had developed a sore throat leaving him feeling slightly agitated. 

The fiery tingle which flares up whenever he swallows only made me cringe and grumble feeling the urge to kick and punch something. He must have been frowning because Prompto suddenly appeared next him his clumsy blood red Chocobo chirping happily as it nuzzles against Ignis' blue Chocobo. 

"You feeling okay?" Prompto asks gently earning a nod and a sigh from Ignis "Yes, I'm fine...my throat just bothers me tis all." He admits softly.

"Oh. Do you want us to stop and get you some medicine?" Prompto asks worried earning yet another shake of the head from Ignis "I'll be fine." He says reassuringly.

Prompto nods as he steals a few pictures of Ignis before thrashing the reins on his Chocobo sending it to pick up speed as races to catch up to Gladiolus. Sighing Ignis does the same making his bird race forward only to bring his Chocobo to a sudden halt with a sharp tug of the reins. 

"Do you see the van?" He asks falling in line beside Noctis who simply gives him a tired shrug "Not yet..." he sighs "I'm starting to think that this van doesn't exist." 

"Well...since it doesn't exist lets say we go get lunch." Prompto says rubbing the neck of his Chocobo. 

"Come now, just because you don't see the van now doesn't mean it's not around here somewhere." Ignis says his eyes scanning the field for the vehicle. That's when he spots something shimmering in the distance just beyond the trees. 

"Over there! Amongst the trees, I do believe thats the van." He calls out his voice breaking a bit into a harsh rasp earning him a glance from Gladiolus. Ignoring the older male Ignis thrashes the reins and both he and his Chocobo leap off the small hill making their way towards the supposed van.

Noctis looks up at Gladiolus who shakes his head "I swear he's always doing the most when he shouldn't be. He won't be happy till he falls out." He growls as he follows after Ignis.

Noctis watches as the older men race off "I'm just happy that we found it...I can't wait to go to sleep." The king mumbles.

"When do you ever not think about sleeping?" Prompto teases making Noctis yawn "When do you ever not think about Cindy?" 

Prompto felt his face heat up "I do not always think about Cindy!" 

"Aranea then."

"Noct!" Prompto practically screeches before thrashing the reins to get his Chocobo to run. He didn't want Noctis to see his reddening face.

Ignis slowed to a stop seeing that what he had saw was indeed the van. He climbs off the bird stumbling a bit he makes his way to the vechicle inspecting it for the reason behind its abandonment. 

All four tires had been slashed, the passenger side door torn right off and was nowhere to be seen. The front windshield was smashed in and the body of the car was littered in scratches. And as for the driver, Ignis had found him in the drivers seat that is what was left. It looked like he had been attacked by an alpha Voretooth before the beast fled. 

Ignis shudders at the memory of the dead man as he makes his way to the back of the van just as Gladiolus walks up, his Chocobo left a few feet away. 

"You're right about the van. Any sign of the driver?" He asks crossing his arms. "They never left the van. Voretooth had gotten them." Ignis says gesturing to the drivers side prompting Gladiolus to investigate.

As he does so Ignis bends down to check the cargo but the second he does a wave of dizziness washes over him making him sway to the left. Nearly toppling over Ignis catches himself as he places a hand to his forehead hoping that the slight pressure would ease his spinning head. A few coughs from the younger male brings Gladiolus to the back of the van with dog tags in hand "He was a hunter Krish Novak it says." He tells Ignis who at the moment didn't care.

"He was a hunter?" The voice of Noctis and the loud chirp like kwehs of Promptos' Chocobo soon reach them.

"Yeah, we should drop this off at the HQ whenever we stop by." Gladiolus says stashing the tags into his pocket. "Agreed...." Ignis says sounding a bit distant. He opens his mouth to say something more but instead lets out a soft pant as he tugs at his shirt repeatedly in a lame attempt to cool off "H-However we need to get this to Lestallum first." He says. Why was he so hot all of a sudden he could hardly breathe and he could already feel sweat pooling beneath his clothing.

Closing his eyes Ignis continues "We should call the Regalia...i-it will be the easiest way to transport the goods." Ignis says weakly.

The other three look at him wearily, he looked like he was going to faint "You okay Ignis?" Prompto asks "You look like you're going to pass out." He admits.

Ignis however only shakes his "Don't worry about me...I'm fine. Just feeling a bit hot is all." He says with a heavy sigh "Shall we be going?" 

 

The heat was already unbearable for Ignis and stepping into Lestallum would've floored Ignis if it wasn't for him leaning against the Regalia.

"Man its hot." 

"Take off your shirt."

The usual banter between the two went as usual as Ignis slowly makes his way to the trunk. His fingers sloppily fumble with the latch. 

"Hey let me get this Iggy." Prompto says opening the trunk, taking out the box, and closing the trunk. 

Every step felt like it took more energy than the last. 

Ignis felt like he was suffocating. With the heat of the town topped with the sweltering summer heat made him feel like he was breathing through a straw. His purple leopard print shirt was drenched in sweat making it look like he had a bucket of water dumped on his causing it to stick to his skin uncomfortably as he staggers a few feet behind his friends. 

His vision blurs and doubles as his head spins making him sway to the left nearly colliding with the wall and crates that are stacked against it. Every step making his breath come out in heavy pants and his stomach churns violently at the smell of cooking meats and sweets. The group round the corner walking into the heart of the market, each brother twisting and sidestepping to avoid collision with other market-goers and tourists.

As Prompto and Gladiolus follow the king, Ignis slows down as he places a hand on the side of a building for support. His knees knocked as his body begins to tremble. Ignis knew something was wrong he knew that he was most likely having a heat stroke and he needed to cool off. Swallowing, he pulls himself from the wall and heads to the street food vendor. Pulling out the plastic white chair which Ignis collapses into his muscles screaming as he tries to relax causing them to tighten.

"What can I get for you sir?" The vendor asks walking up to the table besides Ignis. Ignis opens his mouth his tongue feeling like it was replaced with a thick wool sock "A glass of ice water please." Ignis mumbles "Of course." The vendor says heading to his stand to fetch the drink. As Ignis waits he begins to sloppily unbutton his shirt and remove it along with along with his blazer not caring if it was considered indecent.

Ignis groans miserably as he rests his elbows on the red and white checkerboard table and lowers his head into his hands as he massages his temples. The intense heat beating down on him the rays making the sweat on his back and neck glisten. His head pulsating from a headache that seems to be getting worse by the second. 

The soft thud of a glass being set down reaches his ears bringing him to look up at the vendor. His exhausted emerald eyes following the second item set before him, a small plate with freshly baked hot bread. "Excuse me, but I only asked for some water." Ignis says weakly grabbing to glass of water. 

"I know, it's on the house. I figured you'd like something to eat, not to mention it should settle your stomach." The vendor says gently turning away from Ignis who thanks him. 

It took everything in Ignis' power to not greedily gulp down the chilly water. He didn't want to throw up the much needed drink and despite sipping the water it didn't stop him from cringing when his headache briefly spasms from the brain-freeze. He orders another glass as he nibbles on the bread. 

Noctis finishes his exchange with the tipster who had began rambling about his crops and the struggle his family has had been dealing with due to their errand boy slacking off. The raven haired king was more than thankful for the boring conversation to finally end leaving him to look for his friends who as usual scattered about the market like roaches when the lights come one.

He first spotted Gladiolus flirting with a saleswoman at the shop over, Prompto was a little ways down most likely looking at trinkets, and Ignis was nowhere to be seen.

Noctis steps from the stand and looks up and down the market hoping to see some sign of his advisor. He walks up to Gladiolus tapping his shoulder getting the larger man's attention "You seen Ignis?" Noctis asks causing the bigger male to shake his head. 

"He's not with Prompto?" He asks turning away from the woman "I don't see him with him." Noctis says looking over to the blonde who was approaching them "Hey Prompto, where's Ignis?" Noctis asks his voice picking up a worried tone.

"Oh I think went to get something to eat or drink...he's over there." The blonde says pointing to the vendor in the back of the square. "He didn't look to good." He adds leading the older brothers to where Ignis was.

Noctis walks through the stands his eyes landing on the food stands and tables he was about to say he didn't see Ignis when he spots a shirtless figure slumped over, their arm out and over the table as their head rests on their outstretched arm. The vendor was standing over them pressing something white to their body. 

Fear grips Noctis' heart as he sprints up to the table quickly following behind him were Gladiolus and Prompto.

"Ignis!" Noctis shouts as he falls beside the vendor. The king looks his advisor over noticing that Ignis' face, shoulders, and neck is a bright shade of red. His breathing was coming out in weak gasps as he mumbles on about something incoherently.

"Is he okay?" Noctis ask looking to the vendor who brings the white object, which turns out to be a cloth with ice cubes wrapped in it, back to Ignis' neck and back. "I don't know." The vendor says nervously "He just collapsed suddenly." 

Noctis places his hands against Ignis' neck only to feel how cold clammy his skin was. Concerned Noctis looks up at Gladiolus and Prompto "What's wrong with him?" Noctis ask feeling a terrible mix of emotions swelling up.

"I think it's heat exhaustion." Gladiolus says looking Ignis over "We need to get him indoors, we don't want this to turn to heat stroke...though it looks like its headed that way." He says seeing the flushed appearance to the slightly younger male's face.

"C'mon let's move him." Gladiolus says helping Ignis up to his feet. 

The world around Ignis spun violently making his headache pulse and eyes spin. The voices of his friends were way too loud and the colors of the town were too bright for his eyes.

"Ignis can you stand?" 

It sounded like Gladiolus but why was he asking him if he could stand of course he could stand.

"I don't know...." Ignis' voice was incredibly weak resembling a soft mumble "I feel...so tired." He murmurs as his eyes slip close. 

"Whoa, no no no you gotta stay awake Iggy. You can sleep when have cooled you off." This time it was Prompto who spoke gently shaking him. 

The heat beating down on Ignis wasn't helping his situation, it only made him feel worse and was making him painfully aware of his churning belly. The water and bread he had consumed was sitting uncomfortably in his stomach. 

Ignis stops listening to his friends who were going back and forth about something he just didn't care about. He feels Gladiolus lift one of his arms and loop it around his broad neck as his arm loops around his torso. Ignis tries to walk but his legs feel like their made of gelatin as they collapse underneath him and he's half carried half dragged by Gladiolus.

Ignis groans against the motion of the other walking as his belly comes to churn. His mouth floods with saliva as it leaves a funny taste in his mouth. He swallows hoping to keep down what's in his stomach not wanting to make a fool of himself, bad enough he isn't wearing a shirt.

"We're all most there Iggy. Look were going up the steps of the Leville." Noctis says rubbing the older male's back. The gesture Ignis knows was meant to comfort him but it felt horrible causing him to writhe against the touch.

"Welcome to the Leville, will you be requiring a room?" The man at the front desk asks his attention going to Ignis when he whimpers. "Uh yeah I think we'll be staying a day. Right?" Gladiolus asks Noctis who nods. 

"Uh guys. Ignis doesn't look to good." Prompto says gesturing to the advisor causing Gladiolus shift him bit earning a groan from Ignis. The tactician felt his mouth water once again however this time he didn't have the strength to keep it down. 

Gladiolus was about to ask the other if he was okay but was cut off by Ignis suddenly vomiting onto the carpet of the hotels lobby. The other guests in the lobby all react differently a few walk out, some jump back commenting on how that was just disgusting, and others seem more sympathetic by asking if he was okay.

Luckily it didn't last longer than a few minutes but when it was over Ignis couldn't help the sob that escaped him he never felt so humiliated in his life. He begins to apologize as Gladiolus leads him up the stairs and out of sight from the few judging eyes.

Once in the room Gladiolus lays Ignis down on the mattress and proceeds to undress Ignis. "Noct, go fill the tub with ice cold water." He says tossing Ignis' belt, gloves, socks, and pants to the floor as Noctis disappears into the bathroom "Prom, go get a bunch of bagged ice." Gladiolus adds sending Prompto out of the room. Gladiolus turns his attention back to Ignis who now lays only in his boxers and scoops him up. 

"Noct, is the tub ready?" Gladiolus calls as he carries Ignis into the bathroom.

"Not yet." Noctis says turning to face them.

"Well, it'll gotta do. We'll just keep filling it up, get his legs." Gladiolus says as Noctis helps him lower Ignis into to tub causing him to gasp and as he tries to wiggle away.

Holding Ignis firmly Gladiolus splashes the water onto Ignis "Do we have a cup? We need to cool him down quickly. " the larger male says sending Noctis to go find a cup or bowl.

When Noctis returns Prompto had also returned with the ice which they use to fill the tub.

The three of them spend the next hour cooling off Ignis. 

Once dried off and in his pajamas Ignis is back in bed. His skin was much cooler and has returned to its normal shade. However in the following hours Ignis health took a turn for the worse.


	3. Just A Little Flu

The sickness in the motel room was so thick and heavy that it was almost tangible. 

The windows had been opened to air out the room leaving the drapes to lazily sway in the breeze. The table that stood near the small kitchen was covered in various medicines ranging from simple allergy medicines to cold and flu syrups. 

The one who the medicines was for was laying limp on the mattress. Ignis groans as he digs his nails into the sheets, his strength having left him completely as he lays sweating heavily. His fever having reached dangerous levels leaving him shivering with aching muscles and a pulsing headache.

Gladiolus had been designated as the go-get-it guy. He was the one to go out to fetch various medicines to try when the other ones failed to cure this or cure that, and to pick up whatever else they would need. Prompto had taken up the responsibility for the hunts so they could keep gil to buy food and the medicines. And Noctis had requested that he be the one to take care of Ignis.

Granted the last time he took care of him was when Ignis was bedridden with chickenpox, when he was eight years old and Noctis was six. He wasn't the best doctor.

But he's older now and slightly more patient. But seeing how weak his advisor currently is he'd do anything to make him healthy again. 

Noctis walks towards the conjoined bedroom and living room and sits on the stool next to Ignis's bed. His eyes were closed and his face was flushed with fever, his usually spiked hair now hanging limp in his face. "Hey Iggy, how you feeling now?" He asks, referencing the ibuprofen he had given Ignis to bring down the fever. Ignis whimpers "I...I'm sorry..." Ignis mumbles "I threw it up." He says weakly pointing to the other side of the bed. Noctis stands and walks around the bed only to find that Ignis was telling the truth.

Sighing Noctis nods as he returns to the stool he was sitting on "Don't worry about it, I'll clean it up. And I'll see if we can find you some acetaminophen, if not we'll find something easier on your stomach." Noctis says gently rubbing his advisor's back hating that the only thing that the convenience store had was the exact thing Ignis was allergic to. "You're not mad...at me?" Ignis asks sounding confused and Noctis shakes his head "Of course not." He says reassuring the other. 

Ignis nods his eyes glassy as he stares at the space in front of him before turning back to Noctis with an odd expression on his face. Ignis closes his eyes as a fresh wave of sweat breaks out over his skin causing him to shiver "What's wrong with me? Why am I cold and hot at the same time?" Ignis cries his eyes watering. "I don't know, we're thinking it's the flu, but I'm going to make you better." Noctis says heading to the kitchen where he collects ice from the freezer and adds them to a plastic bag wrapped in a shirt. He returns to Ignis's bedside where he pats the cubes against his forehead, cheeks, neck, and chest.

"I'm going to make you better. Like you have done for me so many times before." Noctis whispers as he watches Ignis relax slightly against the coolness on his skin "Try and get some sleep Iggy, I'll be here when you wake up." Noctis says softly noticing how Ignis was starting to close his eyes. 

"I'm sorry..." a soft pant "I'm sorry you have to take care of me...when you could be...else...where." Ignis trails off his head tossed back revealing his beet red neck. His eyes closed and he was soon snoring loudly, which he only does when sick. Noctis sighs as he lowers the ice pack onto Ignis's forehead before standing and making his way to the kitchen, where he collects a rag and a bucket from under the sink which he fills with hot water. After collecting a roll of paper towels and a plastic bag he sets to work on cleaning the mess on the side of the bed.

 

It was late in the afternoon when Gladiolus and Prompto return, both look worn out and ready for bed. "Hey, how's Iggy holding up?" Gladiolus asks as he sets down a take out bag his voice soft when he hears Ignis snoring not wanting to wake him. "He's been better...I can't seem to get him to drink anything though. I tried but he whines and puts up a fight." Noctis says sounding defeated.

"Well maybe some chicken soup will do him some good." Gladiolus says as he pulls off his boots nodding towards the bag "There's a bowl of it in the bag. We picked it up on the way here...along with his antibiotics." 

"Also, we looked and checked the shops along with the guys who sell stuff on the side of the road...we couldn't find any Tylenol. But we met up with Sania and she said she'll bring some over tomorrow." Prompto adds.

"Sania? You mean that crazy frog lady?" Noctis asks. 

"Hey, be respectful." Gladiolus snaps "She doesn't have to do this for us." He reminds his king.

"I know...I just- I'm glad she has some." Noctis looks over to Ignis "I love him and all but I'm not enjoying the fact that I'm constantly cleaning up puke. I just wish we had had something else to ease his aches and pain." Noctis adds as he reaches into the bag pulling out the soup and walks it over to Ignis. He gently shakes his shoulder calling his name as he does so. Ignis whimpers slightly as he barely opens his eyes "Noct...?" he asks weakly his voice a harsh raspy whisper before falling into a fit of coughs each one would send and spread pain through his chest causing him to grimace. He groans miserably looking up at Noctis through blurry vision, the king gives him a sympathetic smile as he helps him into a sitting position with pillows piled behind him for support.

"What time is it?" Ignis asks his voice still harsh. "Its nearly six, but don't worry about that. You need to focus on getting better..." Noctis says handing Ignis the soup "The guys got this for you eat all of it." He orders handing the older male a spoon as well. Ignis doesn't say anything as he opens the container and dips the plastic spoon into the golden broth and sips at it carefully not wanting to burn himself. "How's it taste?" Prompto asks curiously.

"Like absolutely nothing...I can't taste anything." Ignis sighs as he swallows down a mouthful of soup. "Yeah that's a downfall to being sick, but you'll be feeling better in no time. You just need to rest." Gladiolus says opening a can of beer he had retrieved from the fridge "But I'm tired of laying around, its all I've done these past four days. I need to be out helping you lot. I need to-" Ignis stopped talking which spurs on concern from his friends "Specs you alright?" Noctis asks when Ignis closes his eyes "No...the room began spinning." He mutters rubbing his temples. He let's out a short pant before trying to continue "I need to-...."

"What you need to do is get better." Noctis advise "We aren't doing anything special, we're just doing a simple task here and there for money so we can stay here, get food, and get the medicines you need." He says repositioning the pillows so Ignis could lay down once more "Like Gladio said just focus on getting better and leave the other stuff to us." Noctis finishes as he takes the soup and sets it on the nightstand. 

"But...I feel like I'm a burden. I can't stand up without becoming dizzy, I can't eat or drink without it coming back up...and I'm to weak to move. And on top of it all I can't take the same medication...you have to go out of your ways to get something I can take for pain." Ignis rasps. "Well we did tell you to change out of your clothes and warm up didn't we? You know that you get sick easily and when you do you're bedridden for weeks." Noctis lectures causing Ignis to sigh softly "But doing this, taking care of you...it's not a burden to us. You do so much for all of us that we cherish these little moments where we can take care of you." Noctis says tucking Ignis in "So just focus on getting sleep and healing okay?" 

Ignis nods "I can do that..." he settles down shifting until comfortable "It has been sometime since our roles were reversed." He says chuckling earning a nod from the king "Yeah, it has...sleep tight Specs."

 

Noctis was awoken by a feeling of dread settling in his gut, at first he wasn't sure what it that woke him. 

Until he heard it.

It was Ignis, he was coughing but that wasn't what worried the king, no, it was the desperate gasps for air that set off his alarms. Ignis couldn't breathe and he wasn't sure what do to. Noctis's first instinct was to panic and scream at Ignis to breathe which wouldn't help at all. However through his mental freak out Noctis recalled a technique that his advisor had showed him and had used on him.

Climbing out of bed Noctis rushes to the bathroom and turns on the shower blasting the hot water. As he waited for the water to run hot he returns to Ignis's side coaxing him to try and calm down, to take deep breathes but it only lead to more coughing. With smoke bellowing out from the bathroom door and into the hall Noctis helps Ignis to his feet and with latter to weak to support himself Noctis half carries half drags Ignis to the bathroom. Sitting him down on the toilet Noctis closes the door trapping the steam inside. He returns to Ignis's side and moves him to sit beside him on the tub where he begins to rub his back "Try and breathe through your nose Iggy. This will help clear you out and easy your cough.

Ignis does as his he's told and despite the few coughs that escaped along with the wet sniffles he was finally able to breathe again. Ignis closes his eyes as a shaky sigh of relief escapes him "Thank you...Noct." Ignis says his face averted from his friend "Don't mention it, you just scared me to death. I swear I thought you were going suffocate or something." Noctis says as he tears off a wad of toilet paper passing it to Ignis for his nose.

Thanking him Ignis takes the tissue and blows his nose before speaking "To be honest I was scared too. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't call for help...." he says shaking slightly "But...I'm grateful that you woke up when you did." He says softly.

Noctis shakes his head "You seriously thought I'd sleep through that? You needed me, and I wasn't just gonna let you suffer." Noctis says causing Ignis to look up at him giving him a small nod "I know...I'm just-" Ignis was cut off by a short cough leaving him cringing at the hot burning of his sore throat "I don't suppose you have a recipe to cure my throat do you?" He asks softly causing Noctis to look thoughtful "Actual I do, sit here and I'll make it for you." He says leaving Ignis alone in the makeshift humidifier.

Stepping out into the hall Noctis is reminded of just how strong the sickness is that is hanging in the air making him shiver as he heads to the kitchen. He takes out a small saucepan setting it on the stove turning on the burner as he waits for it to heat up he heads to the fridge and pulls out a carton of milk setting it on the counter. He sighs waiting for a another more before pouring the milk into the pot he lets it heat up a bit as he pulls a whisk from the utensil drawer and stirs the milk three times before turning off the fire.

He collects a mug pouring the milk into and adds honey to it which had sat on the counter from the last time Ignis had a coughing attack. He gives the drink another stir before bringing it to Ignis, who's air waves sounded much more clear. "Here Specs, drink this." Noctis says handing him the mug "It's gonna help your throat and cough, you should sleep better after this." Noctis says softly as Ignis begins to sip at the drink "Did the vapor rub help last time?" The king asks earning a shake of the head from his advisor "It made me nauseous." Ignis admits softly "Don't feel bad...I'll ask Sania if she has anything that you can use that won't make you sick." Noctis says rubbing Ignis's shoulder. 

Ignis drains the mug licking his lips his eyes closed as the feeling of exhaustion overtakes him brought on by the steamy room and milk he just drank. Noctis eases Ignis to his feet and helps him back into his bed, the second his head hits the pillow Ignis is out like a light.

 

The next morning there's a knock on their motel door prompting Noctis to get up and answer it "Hello?" He calls sleepily secretly hating that neither Gladiolus nor Prompto got up.

"Why good morning, I was asked by a gentlemen with a eagle tattoo to stop by and drop off some medication." The voice of the biologist reaches the king's ears causing him to nod "Yeah- yeah just uh...just a moment." he says looking around realizing that the room was mess. Trash was strewn everywhere along with their clothes as empty beer and soda bottles dotted the room. Noctis knew there was no time to clean and that be couldn't leave her outside knowing she came to help Ignis. So he sighs and opens the door causing Gladiolus and Prompto to stir before both sitting up trying to wake up for the day. 

"Sania...thanks for coming over." Noctis says stepping aside to let her in the room "Sorry about the mess." He adds but the biologists simply laughs "Oh don't worry your pretty little head. I was told you were taking care of your friend, in my book loved one's first before a clean space." She says playfully hitting Noctis's arm. 

"Speaking of which where is he?" Sania asks looking around "He's still sleeping, should I wake him?" Noctis asks causing Sania to shake her head as she reaches into her bag "Here you boys are the medicine you requested." Sania says handing Gladiolus the small box "Now if you boys-" she stops mid-sentence when she spots the bottle of antibiotics "Quick question. Has he been taking that?" She asks as she moves towards where Ignis was sleeping.

"No, we just got it yesterday." Prompto says honestly. "We were going to when he wakes though." He adds watching as Sania gently shakes Ignis awake earning her a small grunt and a blink his eyes sticking close for a moment. He looks up her his mind not registering the situation "Oh you poor thing you, you look like death warmed over." Sania laughs a bit "But don't worry I'll do what I can to help you and lead your friends in the right direction." She says heading to the kitchen to wash her hands.

"Now what is it that you boys think he has?" She calls as she returns to Ignis's side helping him sit up causing him to flinch at the coldness of her hands. 

"We thought just a nasty cold...its usually what he gets." Gladiolus states as Sania reaches into her bag and pulls out a stethoscope which she warms in her hands before she places the buds in her ears and places the other end on Ignis's chest "Take a deep breath sweetie." Sania says softly. Ignis does as he's told only to end up coughing into his hand "I'm sorry..." he croaks. Sania simply smiles "Your have nothing to be sorry about." She says as she removes the stethoscope "Well I have some news, it sounds like fluid is in your lungs." Sania says earning a weary look from the boys. "It doesn't sound like a lot but we still need to get you looked at "I don't want to burden them further by having to take me to a hospital." Ignis says his voice a harsh whisper.

"What? Dude, you'll be doing no such thing to us." Prompto says disbelief rising in his voice "Yeah, you say that but what if this is serious? You have fluid in your lungs Ignis." Gladiolus jumps in. 

Ignis opens his mouth the intention to argue back but instead he is left with a violent coughing attack. Noctis fetches him a bottle of water twisting off the cap and hands it to the older male who manages to gulp down a several small swallows.

"Look, I like you boys and I gotta tell you I love the concern you have for each other but I think he may not need to go to the hospital. I think if you continue with the treatment you been doing up till now he should be alright. Though its a good thing you didn't give these" she says picking up the antibotics "if I were you boys I would get my gil back on that. You see, the symptoms he's displaying are those of a virus not bactierial. These would've done more harm than good in him." Sania explains she "Tell ya boys what. I'll stay next door and help research some medicinal herbs for you. I can even see if there is a way I can get you boys some antiviral medicine for him." She adds nodding.

"Yup I'll do that. Back in a jiffy." 

Before anyone could say yes or no Sania was gone. Turning to the others Noctis shrugs helplessly "Well at least we got an extra set of hands to help out." Noctis walks up to Ignis and adjusts his pillows before laying him back down "Don't worry. We'll get back to your old self." He says holding out his pinkie to Ignis who wraps his own around Noctis's pinkie.

"I have no doubt about that."


	4. Just For A Moment

It had been a week since Sania had decided to stay and help care for Ignis during his down time, since her being there Ignis improved drastically the one thing the others noticed first was his coughing had nearly gone away and wasn't as violent. He still had stiffness and his chest still erupts with pain when he sneezes or coughs but he figures that was going to go away once he fully recovered.

Ignis, also is able to get up and go about his day without collapsing or needing assistance which was in his book a huge plus. He was more than happy to be able to get out of the motel and help with hunts and drive once more. For him that was something he felt like he should've been able to do but he knew he was just too weak and would've slowed them down more than he already did. 

She had his thanks and he wasn't sure of any other way to show it than making her dinner and offering to assist her anyway possible. She adored the meal and told him not to worry about anything else but he insisted leaving her to request one _simple_ thing.

A Voretooth tail and back appendage. 

Gladiolus tried to convince Prompto to allow them to use the tail and  _wing_ from Demyx, the pet Voretooth that had taken a liking to the blonde and followed him everywhere. But Prompto had threw the biggest tantrum one that could rival Iris's. 

Prompting a lecture from Ignis and a fit of tears from Prompto as he vows to protect his oddity of a pet. Leaving the ultimate decision to be going out a on hunt to fight wild Voretooth instead. 

So after coming up with a schedule the boys call it a night looking forward to putting their plan in to action the following day.

 

Ignis was the first one to wake up, this time at the hour he had usually been known to get up at like he has done so many times before he had fallen sick. Sitting up, Ignis, rubs at his eyes with a yawn. He grabs his glasses putting them on and reaches for his phone before crawling out of the tent.

Standing up straight Ignis begins to stretch his fingers interlacing as he does so bending left to right and straight up his night shirt rising in the process exposing his belly. He pops his back before dropping down and stretching out his legs. With his mini workout complete Ignis gathers his shoes and bangs them twice against the ground to shake out whatever might've crawled inside during the night. He pulls on his shoes and hurriedly steps off the haven.

When Ignis returned he was greeted by Gladiolus "Hey, look at you you're up early today, you must be feeling better." He says causing Ignis to nod "Indeed. I woke up today and I didn't feel stiff. On top of that I have energy almost like I have Ebony flowing through my veins." Ignis chuckles. Gladiolus laughs gently patting Ignis on the back "Well it's good to have you back on business Iggy, just promise us that you'll take better care of your health." 

"Hmm, I will." Ignis says smiling. He makes his way over to the ice chest and opens it "What are you in the mood for? I could eat about anything right now, it'll be nice to have real food for a change. I wish not to see another bowl of soup for a long time." Ignis says shuddering.

"But you gotta give it credit, its also part of the reason why you're up walking around." Gladiolus says dropping down doing push ups. 

"True. How about a chicken biscuit with eggs benedict?"

"Sounds good."

The sun was now sitting high in the sky when Noctis finally emerges from the tent his feet dragging as he yawns. "Good morning Noct. How's about some breakfast?" Ignis asks already fixing the lazy king a plate "Thanks..." he pauses as he takes the meal looking it over before looking up at Ignis "I guess this means you're feeling better, huh?" 

"Iggy is like on a whole new level. Just look at him, he's better than ever." Prompto says smiling "I heard from Gladio that he woke up super early like he did before the flu." He adds.

Ignis simply smirks as he joins his brothers at the chairs with his own dish "I'm glad to finally be able to help you three out instead of being a burden." He says cutting into his breakfast.  

"Burden? When were ever a burden?" Gladiolus asks with a raised brow "Was he ever a burden?" He asks Noctis and Prompto. 

They shake their heads "Nope." Noctis says biting into the biscuit and chicken. 

"Never." Prompto adds smiling.

Ignis gives a soft weak smile his eyes stings a bit as the feeling of happiness blossoms in his heart making him wipe at his eyes.

"Aww look at him, he's all mushy now." Teases Gladiolus as leans forward and playfully punches Ignis's shoulder causing his chuckle as lightly swats Gladiolus's arm away.

"Oh come now, I am just happy to know you three didn't mind taking care of me." Ignis mumbles as he pushes his food around with the fork. 

"You seriously thought we were gonna let take care of yourself? You couldn't even sit up on your own. Let alone move." Noctis says sounding hurt "Listen, Iggy. You mean the world to us so that was nothing compared to what you do."

"Yeah, we'd gladly do it again...if we had to." Prompto says. 

Ignis wasn't sure what it was, he sure hopes it was simply his allergies irritating his eyes for he found himself tearing up again. "You guys better stop. Anymore sweet talk and you'll have him crying buckets over here." Gladiolus teases.

The group continues to tease and jest as they finish up their breakfast.

 

"I swear, I thought they would have had added these guys along time ago...hmm guess I can't complain seeing how they are here now." Prompto whines as he slumps against the passenger side door peering at his phone.

"Tell me about it. Now that I have like zero Regalite I gotta grind just to add him to my team." Noctis complains. "You suck that bad at Kong's Knight that you gotta use all your Regalite?" teases Gladiolus as he turns to the next page in his book "No I don't suck! I just like like chancing my luck in getting five star characters." He snaps back.

Ignis simply shakes his head as he picks up his can of Ebony and sips at it. He turns onto another road enjoying the casual banter. He found that he had been enjoying the banter more than he had before, he actually looked forward to the chatter that they all often got into. He wasn't sure what it was that sparked that need in him to have them talk and be noisy but he loved it. He could only assume it was because he so sick the past however long and they were quiet around him to allow him to get rest. If that was the truth Ignis was thrilled to be healthy now.

He sets drinks a bit more from the can before setting it back down in the cup holder "What about you Specs?" Noctis asks leaning forward.

"Pardon?" Ignis responds blushing for he wasn't paying attention. "I was saying that I'm not the only one who spends my regalite on characters." Noctis grumbles.

"Well, I spend mine on continues, and at times weapons. I do enjoy the game but I'm not very good at it. If it was on a console that would be a different story." Ignis says.

"Well at least you use them. Gladio just a cheapskate!"

"You can't be cheap when you're in a game." 

"Can too!"

"Cannot."

"Yeah you can, not spending anything counts as being cheap!"

"Sure thing...."

The two of them go back and forth for the rest of the drive, even as they pull into the parking space of the Chocobo Ranch. The soft kwehs and chirps of the chocobos and chocochicks cause Prompto to look up from his phone with a gasp and wide eyes "Chocobos!? We're visiting the chocobos?" He asks curiously looking over at Ignis.

"Well yes and no. We need a voretooth tail and back appendage and seeing how Wiz has a constant problem with the beasts trying to hunt the birds I thought it best if we collected the needed items while we help him out...a win-win if you think about it." Ignis says turning off the engine.

"Oh, I like that idea." Prompto says nodding.

The group climbs out of the car and trek to the Malacchi Hills which they had marked on the map when they had visited the ranch for the first time.

"So after the mission can we see the chocobos?" Prompto asks curiously as he holds his camera up to his eye looking around searching for a the perfect photo op. 

"Certainly." 

"I don't see why not."

"You and those birds."

"What can I say except that chocobos are totally the coolest thing ever?" 

Gladiolus was about to say something when the soft snarls and growls of their needed hunt made themselves known. Ignis pushes up his glasses "It's time, stay alert." He says as he summons his spelldaggers enhancing them with fire. 

Gladiolus chuckles "Just like old times huh?" He quips causing Ignis to smirk as he dashes forward and strikes at a voretooth who falls to the ground scrambling to get back up only to be struck again by the daggersmen, who succeeded in killing the beast.

"Yeah that's our Iggy!" Gladiolus cheers.

"Good one Specs, you're good as new!" Noctis grins.

"Caught that one in a photo." Prompto smiles.

Ignis couldn't keep himself from blushing "Oh come now it's nothing special." He says softly. Noctis laughs "To us it is, for the past however long you were bed ridden remember? We're just glad you're healthy again. It's nice having you fight with us again." He explains as he finishes off the voretooth he was fighting with a warp strike. 

"Well it's nice to be back." Ignis says smiling as he switches to his lightening spelldaggers, twirling them a bit Ignis dashes forward and with amazing speed he zips around slashing at the three remaining voretooth. Before switching to the ice daggers an slams the ends into the ground inflicting damage onto them.

Seeing the opening, Gladiolus lifts his massive greatsword and swings it around performing Maelstrom on the beasts sending their broken bodies flying and landing in the grass with a thud. Seeing that no more of the wolfish creatures were coming the friends send their weapons away "Well I was expecting more of a challenge." Gladiolus grumbles disappointed.

"Well they are just voretooth. Not very strong." Prompto pipes nodding as he stores his camera in his pocket.

"Lets just get the parts Sania needs and collect the bounty. I'm ready for a nap." Noctis yawns.

"When are you not ready for a nap?" Prompto asks crossing his arms. Noctis looks thoughtful "I'll get back to you on that." He says moving towards where Gladiolus stood over one of the beasts cutting off the wing like fixture.

 

When the boys arrived at the Hunters Headquaters in Meldacio, the destination Sania suggested they meet up at for she also needed to work with Dave. As they park they are greeted by the sight of Sania standing on the porch in front of the store with her arms full. In her grasp she holds a purple teddy stuffed tonberrywith a small bouquet of flowers and card resting amongst the flowers.

"What's all this?" Noctis asks curiously as he and the others walk up.

"It's a gift for your dear friend. Poor ol boy was sicker than a featherless Chocobo in winter. I'm just happy to see that he is all healthy and I just wanted to give him a gift for gettin' better." Sania says smiling as she steps forward and hands Ignis his gifts. 

"You needn't to do this, thank you." Ignis says smiling his eyes going to the stuffed tonberry. "Aw I know, but just the thought of me not showing you boys any form of thanks and relief just ain't fair. Besides, I couldn't rest easy knowing your friend was sick." She adds.

"Well, just a fair warning...Iggy is always gettin' sick." Gladiolus teases causing Sania and to look over at Ignis who blushes "Not by choice...I have a lot on my plate and I-....." the look he was receiving from the biological engineer causes his words to falter. The look he has used so many times before with his King now being directed at him and to honest he couldn't hold the gaze. He found himself looking away nervously as shame fills his belly. 

"Now, you're telling me that you don't have time to rest?" Sania questions her arms crossing. 

"I...uh." Ignis starts to say.

"Nope, I ain't havin' it." Sania says waving her hands "On doubt Mr. Royalty here needs constant supervising. He's a big boy and on top of that you got two others here who'll watch him while you're relaxing." She explains.

"I understand...." 

"Now. I want you to do as I say." 

The others couldn't help but find it amusing that Ignis was getting a taste of his own medicine. They shake their heads as they wait for the young woman to finish chewing the royal advisor out. 

"Now, promise me you'll go some sleep." Sania says putting her hands on her hips and meets his gaze.

"I will." Ignis says softly his face red with embarrassment. "Yeah we'll be sure to get him to bed." Gladiolus says as he walks up with the tail and wing "Here's the stuff you wanted." He says holding up both. This causes Sania to light up happily "My Six, thank you boys so much. Let me repay you boys with this." She says smiling as she hands them four thousand and six hundred gil. "Now if you boys will excuse me." She says as she walks away taking the items she requested leaving the boys to walk back to the Regalia "So where to next?" Ignis asks as he fishes out the keys from his pocket.

"How about we get lunch?" Prompto suggests. 

"Yeah." Noctis agrees.

"I like that idea." Gladiolus adds "I could go for a burger." 

"Then let's go set up at a haven, I'm looking forward to getting back into a routine. I do miss cooking for you all." Ignis says smiling softly "Well we do miss your cooking. I swear we could only take so much of Prompto's cooking." Noctis teases.

"You and me both." Prompto groans "I see why I always ate out." He adds climbing into the Regalia. 

"It wasn't that bad." Ignis compliments "I thought it was lovely." 

"You couldn't taste anything!" Prompto whines.

"Anything that Iggy doesn't have to do for himself he likes." Noctis says smiling. 

"Who doesn't?"

"Guilty as charge." 

With that the black car pulls our of the headquarters.

 

The Regalia pulls into the parking lot of the Crow's Nest parking lot as the stars begin to dot the night sky. The friends climb out of the car and enter the restaurant where Prompto shows the tipster the photo evidence of him and the others fighting the beast they were sent to wipe out.

After they are paid they request menus deciding to eat out wanting Ignis to just be able to relax once they get to the motel. 

"I never know what to get. It all looks good." Prompto says looking over the menu.

"Just get a cheeseburger." Gladiolus says "That's what I'm getting." 

"Yeah, that sounds good." Prompto says looking over to Noctis who sighs as he looks over the menu "I'm just gonna get nuggets." The king says with a yawn. 

"What are you getting Iggy?" Noctis asks hoping to get an idea. 

"Just a soup. Perhaps a salad as well....I'm  not really in the mood for anything heavy." He says reading the list of soups.

After flagging down their waitress and ordering the boys fall into a bout of chatter even up to the point where their food was delivered. The four ate relishing in each others company.

"So should we camp or...?" Noctis asks as he bites into the last nugget.

"I don't know...it looks like its going to rain." Prompto says looking out the large window.

"What's wrong with camping in the rain?" Gladiolus asks his eyes narrowing.

"Uh the fact we gotta go out in it when we gotta pee!" Prompto cries. 

"Or the simple fact we're camping in the rain. I don't hate it...only when we do it in the rain." Noctis adds.

"Well we do have a little gil. I don't see a problem with staying in a motel." Ignis says knowing thats what the younger boys were hinting at.

"Ya!"

"Woohoo!"

Gladiolus just shook his head as he smiles "Yeah yeah, let's just finish up and get there before the downpour does." He says eating a french fry.

"I'll pay for the food!" Prompto says as he climbs out of booth.

"I'll get the running..." Noctis says as he climbs out after Prompto.

Ignis, all the while sitting with Gladiolus sips on his soda.


	5. All's Well

The four brothers sit eating breakfast in a diner. Noctis sleepily cuts into his pancakes with a yawn rubbing his eyes. Gladiolus sits with his phone in his hand watching a news broadcast occasionally sipping at his coffee or taking a bite of food.

Prompto was scrolling through his favorite blogging site occasionally laughing at a picture or gif as he eats a breakfast sandwich. As Ignis quietly reads from a newspaper as he drinks a mug of Ebony having finished his french toast. 

"Ah man, Noct check out this dog!" Prompto says sliding his phone to the King. The King looks over the video of a white dog with mismatch eyes laying in a tub throwing a tantrum making the other boy smile. "It's Ravus as a dog!" Prompto laughs.

"Ravus would make a terrible dog." Noctis smirks.

"You'd be worst. You're better off being a cat." Gladiolus teases causing Noctis to roll his eyes.

"Well, shall we be going?" Ignis asks curiously as he wipes at his mouth with a napkin. Earning him nods from the others "Yeah we should get going. We need to get that Royal Arm and drop off the dog tags of that one Hunter who was killed outside of Lestallum." Gladiolus says stretching and rolling his shoulder. 

"Guess that's the plan for today then." Noctis yawns "Was kinda hoping to just spend today sleeping." He mumbles.

"There will be plenty of time for sleep once we're finished. The sooner we take of this the sooner we can get back to doing things we enjoy." Ignis says taking off his glasses "So, where is this arm?" Ignis asks curiously putting the glasses back on.

"Rock of Ravatogh, the Tomb of the Fierce is there." Gladiolus says. "You think you can handle it Iggy?" Prompto asks worried "I mean, we don't want you to collapse again." 

"I'll be fine." Ignis says confidently. 

"Well if you say so." Noctis says climbing out of the booth.

 

It was nearing noon when the boys stood at the base of the volcano. They were waiting for Ignis to switch into a lighter clothes. He changed into gray trousers and into ChocoMog tee that Noctis leant him. 

"Right, shall we then?" Ignis asks as he ties his shoes. 

"Yeah. Let's get going." Noctis says pushing himself away from the car. "Just remember to take it easy. If you get to hot tell us." Gladiolus says.

Ignis nods and with that the group heads up mountain.

The trek was an easy one for Ignis along with the short battles. It was no problem, however the climb up was a bit taxing for Ignis. Having to pull his own weight up set his muscles on fire reminding him just how weak his sickness had made. He grunts and groans in between heavy pants as he watches the others easily scale the wall. Even Noctis, with his hurt leg had moved faster than him.

_'How bothersome....can I keep this up? Can I keep up?'_

Ignis could feel his entire body shaking as he reaches the top his fingers dig into the dirt and rock as he struggles to get a grip on the rock. He manages to rest his arms over the top his legs kicking as his feet fail to find a hold. Ignis grunts as he struggles to push himself up, he succeeds in lifting himself enough to put a hand flat down on the rocky earth. He pauses for a moment to catch his breath when the earth beneath him gives and he slips.

He feels himself slid down the jagged rocks cut into his skin as a cry of surprise escapes him causing the others call out to him in surprise. Noctis throws himself foward, slidding on his belly he reaches for Ignis and succeeds in grabbing his arm.

"Noct!"

"Guys, pulls us up! Hang on Iggy we'll get you up here." 

Ignis didn't want to admit it but his small fall left him shaking. Prompto grabs Noctis by the shirt along with Gladiolus they both tug Noctis backwards before Prompto rushes towards Ignis and yanks him up and onto the flat land where he collapses into the dirt shaking violently. His heart pounding like a jackhammer in his chest leaving him to lay there with his eyes closed and breath coming out in soft pants. 

"Hey, you okay Iggy?" Noctis says shaking.

Ignis just shakes his head.

"Well at least you didn't end up like Mufasa." Prompto teases.

"Probably would've ended like Scar...." Gladiolus says as he peers over the cliff face only to see a pack of Wyvern staring up at them with jaws snapping and drool falling from their mouths. Their tails slashing in irritation hating that their meal had gotten away. He looks at Ignis who had moved to sitting on his knees.

"You gonna be okay?" Noctis asks wearily "We can rest if you want." 

Ignis shakes his head "I'll be fine. Just hadn't planned on feeling this weak." Ignis lowers his head in shame "I thought I was at one hundred percent. But scaling this wall made my muscles feel like they were on fire." He admits.  

"Well what did you expect? You been sick and laying around." Gladiolus explains crossing his arms "You know swing a lance around is different than rock climbing where you're using your entire body." 

Ignis nods weakly it was clear that his pride was hurting. 

"Well look on the brightside, you're able to keep up. And that's what really matters." Prompto says helping Ignis to his feet.

"You're right. Both of you." Ignis says looking the oldest and then to the youngest. A small brief moment of silence falls over them before Noctis places a hand on Ignis's shoulder "Let's get going. The sooner we get this arm the better. I'm looking forward to flopping into a hotel bed." The King says with a yawn.

 

Night fell as the boys reach a small clearing which leads to a haven. Being that high up the four noticed a drastic yet welcomed change in the atmosphere. Not only was it incredibly cooler where they stood it was almost chilly, prompting Gladiolus to tear off his jacket throwing it down to the ground with a large grin with Prompto following suit discarding his vest and shirt "Aw man the breeze feels good!" He says lifting his arms up towards the sky. 

Noctis joins his friends his glove, shirt, and jacket tossed to the pile "Thought you said you had muscle." Gladiolus jests causing Noctis to side-eye his Shield "I did say you couldn't see it right." He snaps with a smirk on his face.

"C'mon Iggy take your shirt off and cool down." Prompto says inviting the tactician who in turn shakes his head "I rather not." 

"You still shy?" 

"No. Its just-"

"Dude no need to be embarrassed. We all have embarrassing things about us, like Gladio had a eagle tryin' to eat his nipple and Noct doesn't have abs" this causes the Shield and King to glare at Prompto "And I got stripes." He says spinning around showing off the stretch marks obtained as a child.

Ignis couldn't help the smile that plays on his lips. He knows it may be a bit hard for his friends to understand but he's always been taught to be presentable at all times. It's something that had been instilled into him ever since he was six. He wasn't going to lie either he was jealous of how easy it was for them to just toss their clothes aside without much hesitation. Even Prompto who at first was a little iffy for he feared they would laugh at him for his stretch marks came around and was tossing his shirt off. 

"Come on Iggy. Its just us up here. Besides you out of all of us needs cool down. We don't want you having heat exhaustion again." Gladiolus says in that older brother tone. Ignis knows he's right but he didn't say anything as he pulls off festive shirt and folds it neatly. He was about to say something when the wind blows washing coolness over the four. 

"That feels amazing." Ignis sighs feeling his hot skin cooling. 

"I know right!" Cheers Noctis.

"Well how about we set up camp?" Gladiolus asks summoning the tent and the other supplies from the armiger. 

"Wait. You can't be serious!?" Noctis cries out in alarm.

Yet Gladiolus was already unpacking the tent and inserting it's rods.

"Oh no dude you are!?" Cries Prompto.

"Gladiolus, not cool man! Uh Ignis do something!" Noctis wails looking to his advisor who had summoned the grill "No, not you too!" Prompto adds.

"There is no way I'm not looking forward to sleeping on a volcano!" Noctis cries.

"Yet we slept in a swamp." Gladiolus reminds him as he spreads the soft mats out which cushion the ground before spreading out their blankets in their respective spots.

"Yeah well..." Noctis starts to say but fails to come up with an argument.

"We'll be fine." Ignis says as he begins rummage through the ice chest pulling out meats "At this time of year this land isn't very active, it's dubbed 'Sleeping season' and many deem it safe to climb." Ignis says as he pierces the meat with sticks. 

"Well if you say so." Noctis frowns as he looks back to the way they came. "Well since we're up here I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a couple of photos. I mean I doubt we'll come back up here anytime soon." Prompto says smiling as he adjusts his camera's settings.

As the others settle into doing their own thing Noctis looks up and over to the tomb illuminated in the moon light "Maybe I run on over there and grab it real fast." Noctis asks "At this time of night? I don't think so." 

"Oh come on I'll be real fast." 

"That's what I'm worried about. Being reckless up here could be your last." Ignis says seasoning the meat "What would we do without our King?" Noctis frowns "Besides the first rule of rock climbing is-"

"We don't talk about rock climbing!?" Pipes Prompto causing Ignis to sigh.

"Sorry...."

"Like I was saying, the first rule of rock climbing is to not do it in dark. Common knowledge really." Ignis says as he begins to cook the skewers.

"Yeah but I can warp, so it should be fine." Noctis argues back.

"No means no Noct." Ignis says firmly.

"You heard him." Gladiolus says not looking from his book.

"Yeah. No talkin' back to Mama Ignis." Prompto teases. 

With dinner eaten and everyone relaxing as the chatter died down Noctis yawns loudly "Well...guess that's enough King's Knight for tonight." Noctis says yawning again before powering down his phone and retreats to the tent. 

Ignis was the next one to call it a night. His eyelids were feeling heavy and his muscles were screaming from the trek up. He hadn't expected this to be that hard and taxing on his body. He covers his mouth when he feels a yawn escape him "Apologies..." he says rubbing at his eye. He stands bidding both Gladiolus and Prompto a good night as he climbs into the tent where changes into his pajamas which Gladiolus had laid out in his spot.

Laying down Ignis could feel the fiery ache of his muscles as he relaxes. He closes his eyes and rolls onto his belly with his arms folded underneath the pillow he lets out a soft sigh and relaxes further. His mind fuzzy as he realizes just how exhausted he was he couldn't believe he had the strength to make dinner. 

Deciding to not dwell on it further Ignis lets his mind go blank.

 

The sun was high in the sky as the brothers carefully makes their way along the narrow twisting path which was littered with sharp jagged rocks. Gladiolus leads them as he carefully and slowly picks his way around the stones "Glad you waited for the sun to come this way?" Gladiolus calls from over his shoulder as he helps Prompto step down before reaching for Noctis.

"Still think I could've handled it. This isn't so bad." He says smirking "That's cause I'm helping you." Gladiolus grumbles as he helps Ignis down. 

"Look there it is." Prompto calls pointing to the tomb "Please lemme just go up there. It'll be faster and we'll be outta here in no time." Noctis begs.

"Ugh! Fine!" Groans Gladiolus as he wipes at his face. Hearing the approval from his Shield Noctis warps up to the tomb.

As the dark haired King disappears into the tomb to retrieve the arm the others stood waiting for him plotting their next move.

"So what's next?" Prompto asks curiously.

"We must return the dog tags we found that day we retrieved the goods from the truck." Ignis explains. 

"You mean the ones we found on the dead Hunter?" The gunmen asks.

"Yes. After that I suppose we could grab lunch and from there the rest is up to Noct." Ignis says as Noctis returns with a rush of air and a trail of after images behind him. 

"Got it!" Noctis says summoning the Mace of The Fierce "It looks like something you would use big guy." He says swinging it a bit before sending it away "Let's go get something to eat." 

"Yeah let's."

"Mhmm." 

"We shall but first let us drop off the dog tags."

That earns Ignis three groans as they make they're way back down.

 

Dave was more than happy to have received the dogtags belonging to Krish Novak, the Hunter who they found dead. Dave had begin to tell them that Novak was a promising Hunter who used a bow and never missed his shot. He also told them that this will put his family at ease for they fear he was kidnapped. 

As they walk away from the Hunter Prompto shudders "I don't think I could live like that. Getting up everyday, venturing to uncharted territories, fighting monsters and daemons not knowing if you'll live to see tomorrow."

"And what exactly are we doing?" Gladiolus asks crossing his arms.

"Dude. This is different than what they are doing!"

"How so?"

"Well for one...uh..."

"Riiiight."

"Gimme a sec!" 

"Aaand your second is up."

"How unfortunate."

Prompto frowns as he and the others sit down at the picnic table where the tipster approaches them offering them a basket of chips and a cup of salsa before fetching them the small menu. 

"I say we just get sandwiches, chips, and soda." Noctis says half focusing on the menu as he opens up King's Knight "Works for me." Chimes Prompto he too pulls out his phone.

"So it's settled." Ignis says writing down the requests before collecting the menus and walking them to the menu bin and passes the note to the waiter who thanks him.

"So Iggy, how you feeling? We know yesterday must've sucked." Prompto asks.

"It was a bit exhausting. But I do feel better." Ignis says smiling.

"I bet, it sounded like we had two bears in the tent last night." Noctis whines "I could hardly sleep." Noctis complains as their food is brought over to them "Liar! You were snoring just as loud as they were!" Prompto accuses.

"Where's your proof!?" Noctis fires back.

"Dude my eyes are red from the lack of sleep." 

"You're eyes are always red!" 

"Nuh-uh not like this!"

"Stahp! Noctis hisses.

All the while Gladiolus and Ignis shakes their heads. 

Not wanting the younger boys to draw too much attention to themselves Ignis clears his throat successfully getting them to quiet down "So after we eat where shall we be going?" He asks before taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"I was kinda hoping we could go fishing. I hadn't been able to do that in a while." Noctis says looking bashful almost as if Igns was going to deny him from doing his favorite hobby.

"Fishing it is then." 

"Works for me..might even cast a line myself."

"It's photography for me." 

"And maybe I'll catch up on some reading or something." 

With their schedule set the four of them finish up lunch and make their way to Cape Caem, a request made by Noctis.


	6. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Ignis becomes physically sick in this chapter...just a small heads up

"Yeah, I got another!" cheers Noctis as he lifts up his fishing rod with a large silver fish twitching at the end.

"Nice one Noct." Gladiolus shouts as he reels in his own fish, a small silver fish with a deep purple tail fin. Seeing the tiny thing Noctis lets out a barking laugh "Puny!" he teases as he casts the line back out "Seeing how Gladio is slacking off, I gotta catch more fish if we don't want to starve." Noctis says as he waits for the lure to vanish beneath the water. "Wouldn't be easier if we just went out to eat?" Prompto asks as he taps away at his phone playing King's Knight. 

"As an good idea as it sounds I would prefer if I made dinner tonight. I feel like I hadn't been pulling my weight." Ignis says softly as he adjusts his knitting needles readjusting the green and blue yarn. 

"You're kidding right?" Gladiolus jokes reeling in the fish which tugs at his line "You don't cook two meals and you're already feeling like you're falling behind." 

"It's not that. I can't help but think about how I made a fool of myself in Lestallum. How I was bed ridden with the flu, and how I struggled to climb up the cliff face." Ignis pauses the soft clicking of the metal needles stops as he sighs piercing them into the ball of yarn.

"I just feel like none of that should've happened. I shouldn't have put you lot through that." Ignis says softly looking up at his friends making Noctis laugh "You can't stop yourself from getting sick Specs. I mean yeah you can try and prevent it but you're bound bound to get sick eventually." Noctis says laughing "I mean think about all those quests we do at night when it's freezing." 

"Or those that have wait for a rain storm." Prompto adds.

"Look that's just life. And we'll trudge through it like everything else." Gladiolus adds nodding "And we'll be there for you if you ever get sick again."

"Thank you." Ignis says smiling a bit as he runs his finger over the ball of yarn.

"But about Lestallum...folks are bound to faint going there, right? I mean no place should be that hot." Prompto adds.

"Totally."

"Agreed."

"Mmhmm."

 

"Now you boys didn't have to do this." Monica says as she crosses her arms her eyes tracking Noctis and Ignis as they make their way to the kitchen where the tactician proceeds to remove his gloves and wash his hands in the sink and Noctis sets down a bucket full of ice and fish. 

"True, but I wish to cook for everyone for a change." Ignis says as he turns off the water and grabs a paper towel.

"For a change?" Iris asks curiously from her spot at the table.

"Specs was down and out for about week or two fighting heat exhaustion turned flu." Noctis explains "Clearly he's feeling better if he's in the mood to make dinner." Noctis says smirking.

"Wait you had the flu?" Iris says sounding upset "You promised me that you were going to be more careful the last time I saw you Iggy!" Iris snaps. "Ah I assure you I have been taking care of my health just the incident that caused my sickness was because I had fell into a chilly river. I had failed to change out my clothes in a decent amount of time which spurred my body into flu like symptoms." Ignis explain as he skins the fish.  

"Well we did ask you to change your clothes." Gladiolus reminds.

"Apologies." 

"I bet it was all planned out." Prompto teases.

"Oh come now, who do you take me for?" Ignis snarks.

"I don't know...you are pretty sneaky and manipulative." Noctis teases.

"I am not!" 

"You tricked me to get out of bed once." Noctis grumbles.

"I woke you up because it was three in the afternoon and you missed a very important meeting."

"Eh."

"Same old Noct." Teases Iris.

"I feel sorry for Lunafreya." Gladiolus says shaking his head "Imagine having to wake this guy up everyday just to make sure he does his job." 

"Something tells me it won't be Lady Lunafreya waking up Noct." Prompto says "I think its gonna be Ravus. Oh dude imagine" Prompto lifts his left hand making a claw "him slashing the blankets and shouting out 'You lazy king, how dare you wed my sister, you call yourself king but you can't even get out of bed!'." Prompto roars out mimicking Ravus' voice.

"Impressive, you sound just like him." Teases Ignis as he begins to batter and fry the fish.

"Oh dearest brother, I change my mind about Noctis. I need a man who can wake up on time." Gladiolus teases trying and failing to mimic Lunafreya's voice.

Noctis simply rolls his eyes.

"You deserve only the best my sister, you need a man who never sleeps a man like myself." Prompto adds still going with Ravus' voice making Gladiolus snort in laughter.

"Eeww." Noctis whines "Make this Brother's Conflict end already!" 

"Just sayin' dude, if Ravus could he totes would." Prompto teases.

"What no...he wouldn't. I'll tell you what he would do though. And that's rip you in two for even suggesting that." Noctis grumbles "In fact, I should tell him you said that."

"Aww c'mon I was only kidding!"

"Still tellin'."

"Noooct, it was a joke please don't tell him!"

"Sorry."

"Nooooct please!"

"Is the food done yet Specs?"

"Not if you two keep bickering for you'll force me to add vegetables to the dish instead of macaroni." 

"Don't do that. We'll behave."

"Yeah what he said!"

 

It was around three in the morning when Ignis is woken up out of his slumber. His chest felt like it was attacked by fiery claws, he couldn't breathe and his throat was killing him. He takes a deep breath hoping to get the ache under control but it only triggers a cough.

A harsh near hacking cough. He tries to breathe again this time through his nose but the attempt was short lived as he finds himself coughing even more. He had to get out of the room for he didn't want to wake up his friends. Gasping for air and stumbling out of bed Ignis blindly makes his way out of the room, out into the hall and into the bathroom where he closes the door after fumbling with the lights.

Ignis collapses onto his elbows coughing into the bowl of the sink. With a wheezing gasp Ignis coughs louder with only fills his mouth with a acidic taste rising in the back of throat and filling his mouth. 

Ignis tries to swallow but his throat felt like being constricted leaving him to gasp for more air leaving him in this vicious cycle of coughing and choking. And with every cough the worse his chest felt.

"Ignis?" 

Ignis coughs in response. 

"What's wrong?" 

It was Noctis who had entered the bathroom already pulling out a large towel from the pantry and making his way to Ignis.

"Can't...breathe."

"I know, its gonna be okay." 

Noctis turns the sink on blasting the hot water and plugs the sink when steam begins to form. He drapes the towel over Ignis' shoulders and turns the water off "Okay Iggy, try to breathe through your nose slowly. Like last time." 

Ignis takes in slow breaths as Noctis rubs his back "I'll make you some of the milk and honey."

"No...I need something for my chest. Please Noct it hurts." Ignis begs, his voice sounding stuffy.

"Right. I'll be back, while you wait keep breathing in the steam."

Ignis nods, closing his eyes as he continues to breath in the steam which was starting to make his nose run. Sniffing Ignis could feel himself starting to relax, he was finally able to breathe without coughing. He knows he has Noctis to thank for that.

A couple of minutes pass but Ignis soon hears Noctis returning "Here Iggy, its a glass of dissolved baking soda...I remembered my dad taking it when he had similar symptoms pop up...I think you have heartburn." Noctis says handing Ignis the mug and a handful of tissue, who takes both. 

"But why did it trigger just now? And I don't believe I ate anything that would cause it." Ignis says as he wiping at his nose. 

"You'd be surprised at what can cause it, we did have fried fish. And fried foods tend to be a major one. My dad loved fried foods and would immediately regret eating it when this would happen." Noctis says smirking a bit at the memory of father complaining while Clarus lectures him.

"Anyway Specs, drink this. It's gonna get rid of the burning you're feeling." Noctis says sitting on the tub. Ignis does as he is told holding his breath as he does so against the slightly salty taste. His tongue recoils at the taste but he finishes the entire drink, causing him to burp.

"Excuse me." Ignis says blushing. 

"You're fine." 

Noctis stands up and lays a hand on Ignis' back "Come on let's get you back to bed."

Ignis nods as he follows Noctis back to the bedroom "I'll make you some more of the drink in case it comes back." Noctis says earning another nod from the older male. Ignis didn't feel like talking, he was tired and the coughing and burning left him feeling weak. In all honesty he was just grateful that Noctis didn't ask him any questions for his mind felt like static. 

They reached the shared bedroom and the King eases his brother down into his bed once they reached it. Ignis allows himself to be covered up by Noctis, the act was small but Ignis couldn't help but feel a bit spoiled. Sure he's been covered up by the others many times before but he was always hurt or unconscious when it happens because of an injury he'd receive during a hunt a timed quest. 

But being taken care of when he isn't feeling to great was still a new feeling to him. Despite the fact he had been taken cared of recently when he had the flu, he wasn't used to it at all. 

But he was happy to know his friends loved him enough to help him get better. Heck, they had even went out of their way to get Sania to make medication for him that he could take. The thought alone makes him smile. 

"Alrighty Specs, I'll prepare you another drink. But for now just try to get some sleep." Noctis says softly before heading down to the kitchen as Ignis falls into a dreamless slumber. 

 

"So how about we try our hand at this timed quest? It looks like only a handful of people attempted it." Prompto says sliding over the flyer that lay on the countertop of the Crow's Nest they were having breakfast at.

"Depends, what are we fighting this time? I swear if it's Cactuars we're not doing it." Noctis grumbles.

"Why not?" Gladiolus questions as he squirts ketchup onto his eggs "Not up for the challenge?" 

"It's not that, it's just they are a pain to kill. I hate chasing them, not to mention I hate getting dizzy and stuff." Noctis mumbles as he picks up the hot maple syrup and pours it over his pancakes drowning them in the golden liquid.

"I mean who actually likes that stuff? But no, this time we're facing garula! So it should be pretty easy." Prompto says as he slides the flyer over to his friend who looks it over with a sigh "Yeah...I don't know...I guess." Noctis says mumbling before sliding it to the right of him "What do you say Specs?" Noctis asks looking over to spot next to him. 

However, Ignis wasn't there.

"Uh, Ignis?"

Noctis looks around the restaurant twisting in his seat as he does so "Where did he go?" He asks curiously.

"I think your friend went to the bathroom. He looked a bit like he was in pain."

Noctis didn't have to hear anymore for he was already climbing off the stool and makes his way to the bathroom carrying his soda with him. 

The second enters the room he can hear coughing. He rounds the corner where he finds Ignis leaning over the sink, coughing loudly into the bowl. 

Noctis frowns as he approaches the other and places a hand on his back. He gently begins to pat Ignis' back "Try to breathe Iggy." Noctis says softly "Does your chest hurt, like it did last night?" 

Ignis nods as he fails to keep down another cough.

Noctis frowns, nodding, he tells Ignis to hang on little longer as the dark haired King heads out of the bathroom and restaurant making his way to the backseat of the Regalia where he grabs the thermos he had brought just in case this happen.

Warping inside the restaurant, Noctis runs back to the bathroom ignore the questions his friends were throwing at him. 

The King turns on the hot water waiting for the steam to bellow up from the sink. The second it does Noctis pulls off his jacket and drapes it over Ignis' head.

"Deep breaths Iggy." 

Noctis rubs his brother's back patiently waiting for the coughing spell to end. Nearly fifteen minuets passed but eventually Ignis could breathe again. Ignis at this point was shaking terribly and his eyes are watery.

"Ignis. Here drink this." Noctis says as he opens the thermos and pours some of the liquid in the top and hands it to his friend.

Ignis drinks it down before Noctis pours him more "How long were you in here?" He asks as Ignis hands back the empty top.

"Not long...but I appreciate you coming to check on me." Ignis say softly as he hands Noctis back his jacket.

"I'm always gonna check on you, cuz you always check on me." Noctis admits as he opens the door allowing Ignis to step out.

"I know." Ignis says smiling a bit as the two return to the others.

"Ignis! Hey you okay?" Prompto asks hopping up and out of his seat before easing Ignis down into it.

"I'm all right. Just choked a bit...." lies Ignis. He honestly didn't want to stir up anything or worry his friends. Despite being grateful for Noctis' concern he was also a bit annoyed by it only because he didn't like how weak it made him feel.

"What? You choked!? You're though right?" 

"I am now."

"Hmm. You outta all of us should know to chew your food well." 

"Duly noted."

"Well let's buy Ignis some water and lets head off."

 

"Turn the channel, I hate this song." Gladiolus grumbles as he licks his thumb and turns the page.

"Dude, how do you hate One Winged Angel? That's like the song." Prompto questions before turning the dial once hoping that this station will be okay. 

The station drones on and on about a new food item at local fast food joint earning an eye roll from the King. He shakes his head as he turns onto a new road "I know without a doubt that Ignis can something way better and name it something cooler to than 'Big Boy'. I mean it'll sound weird walking up to the counter and just sayin' 'Gimme the big boy."

Prompto smirks "Not if you say it like 'Me me big boy!'." 

"Then you would be thrown out." Gladiolus says not looking up from the book he was reading.

"What would you have called it Ignis?" Prompto asks curiously.

"Well, as everyone knows your dish's name should reflect the food you're serving. But at the same time have a eye catching name or simply state what it is." Ignis pauses a bit feeling his throat prickle a bit and he knew he was going to cough again "As for myself I would've-...." the twinge grew stronger and trying to swallow it down only triggered him to turn his head and cough into his arm.

Clearing his throat, Ignis continues "I would've named it something along the lines of 'The King Garula' or 'The Fat Chocobo' or perhaps even name it something that will pay homage to our friendship. Maybe som-" Ignis lifts his arm again coughing into the black sleeve "something like 'Ch-" he tries again but the constant prickling in the back of his throat is persistent and the need to cough was strong. Leaving Ignis to cough repeatedly into his arm.

He takes in a small gasp leaving him to cough repeatedly. His hands go to his face covering his mouth as he takes in a strangled gasp which leaves him coughing violently. With each cough pain blossoms in his chest causing his face to twist in agony and his eyes to squeeze shut as tears leak from the corners of his eyes. 

"Hey, Ignis you okay!?" Cries Prompto leaning forward his hand going to the polymath's back.

"Noct pull over!" Shouts Gladiolus as he stands slightly behind the passenger seat. Noctis nods as he looks over at Ignis, he sees a parking space but on the other side of the street requiring him to make a U-turn. "Sorry about this Ignis, but hang in there." He says turning the car around.

Ignis groans in between coughs, the constant sniffles, coughs, and gasps was starting to making him feel nauseous, and with his churning belly the sudden spinning of the car only causes Ignis' already upset stomach to roll as the Regalia pulls into the small parking space stationed on the shoulder.

The Regalia is powered off as Gladiolus and Prompto climb out of the car. Gladiolus moves to the side Ignis sat and opens the door carefully rubbing his back as Prompto races to the trunk and opens it.

Ignis coughs again before trying to gasp for air. Noctis frowns not entirely sure how to help his friend at the moment. Especially with Gladiolus rubbing Ignis' back and Prompto most likely fetching a water bottle so what could he do to really help. He knows its not much but he begins to massage Ignis' neck "Try to take slow deep breaths." He says softly.

"Yeah, breathe in through your nose."

Ignis tries but it only ends with him gagging twice followed by a cough and then him, without warning, throwing up. First into his hands and then the floor of the Regalia.

"Ah Ig-Ignis!" 

"Hey!"

"What's wrong, is he okay?" Prompto asks making his way to the side Gladiolus is on. He looks over to Ignis and was about to ask him if he was about to ask if he was alright only see the tactician retching.

Gladiolus grabs Ignis out of the car so he wouldn't make a even bigger mess. He gently guides him over to the guardrail and lets him lean against it, however at this point nothing else came up. Ignis was shaking violently but he was no longer cough, instead he was taking in gulping breaths. 

"You feeling okay Ignis?" Prompto asks nervously feeling worried for the other "I will be." Ignis says weakly looking down at his gloved hands frowning "Hey, don't feel bad we'll just wash your gloves." Prompto says smiling reassuringly as he carefully removes Ignis's gloves.

Ignis sighs miserably his stomach and chest were still hurting him not to mention he was feeling utterly humiliated. He had just made a fool of himself not to mention ruined the floors of the Regalia, oh how his Majesty must be rolling in the afterlife because of that. 

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea. We should call in an say we're holding off until tomorrow." Noctis says looking over at Ignis who was now holding his stomach "It'll be unfair to Iggy to make him fight after that." He adds gesturing to the Regalia.

"Ditto. And it's not like this is a a real hunt, it's just some dumb game to beat high scores or something...I never understood that." Prompto says "Besides, there are like a whole of garula and only one Iggy."

"Then its settled. We'll head to a motel and drop Ignis off and Noct off while me and Prompto go to the gas station and clean up the Regalia." Gladiolus says as he makes his way to the car.

"Wait!" Ignis cries almost desperately. 

This gets the others to look at him. He looks a bit taken aback but he clears his throat "Look, please don't go through with this." He says almost begging them "I'm fine." 

"You're not fine Ignis, you just threw up. How is that fine?" Noctis questions.

"That was because I was coughing. I'm not coughing right now."  Ignis says trying to debate "I'm feeling fine."

"Are you?" Gladiolus asks raising an eyebrow as he crosses his arms for he wasn't buying what the other was saying.

Ignis bites his lip knowing that Gladiolus could see right through him but Ignis wasn't going to back down. He didn't want them to stop their plans because of him, besides he knew his limits and what he was comfortable doing and not doing.

"I am, trust me."

"Well, if you say so." Noctis says sounding unsure "But any sign of you showing us that you're not well then we're leaving."

Ignis nods already knowing that he'll do everything in his power to keep this quest afloat.

"Well I guess we'll continue on foot. We're close its just a little ways up north." Gladiolus says before looking towards Ignis "Up for the trek?" He asks earing him a nod from the tactician.

With that Noctis and his retinue make their way towards the garula, occasionally pausing whenever Ignis stopped when his coughing got to bad.

They eventually arrive at the spot marked on their map causing Prompto to frown "So uh...anyone else confused as to why these guys are way out here?" He asks snapping a couple of photos of the mammals.   

"Beats me." Noctis says tiredly "I just know we better score big points cuz I really want that sword." He says his eyes lighting up at the thought of owning a musical instrument turned weapon.

"Alright enough chitchat!" Gladiolus growls as he makes his ways over the rocks and towards the beasts "All I care about is getting us from free steaks from these guys." He says summoning his sword.

The second the four of them stood together was the same instant that Noctis started the countdown "One three guys!" Noctis shouts looking at the stopwatch they had been given to record their time.

"One."  

Prompto and Ignis summon their weapons.

"Two."

They each mentally select which of the beasts they'll strike first.

"Three!"

The boys shoot forward, their weapons dealing damage to the first four of the garula that they spotted or were close enough to.  

Gladiolus swings his sword into a garula's leg sending it to the water with a splash before lifting his blade and spinning around with it slicing down another with ease.

"Pff show off." Laughs Prompto as he switches to his circular saw earning an eye roll from Gladiolus "Just focus on dwindling down these numbers as fast as you can." The oldest says flatly.

"Aye Aye Captain!"

Meanwhile, Noctis warps to a large stone having depleted his magic using several warpstrikes just so he could summon the armiger. He scans the field looking for Ignis, the battle had barely started but he heard him coughing.

Sure enough he found him, it looked like he was holding his own. 

Ignis leaps out of the ways of a charging garula who trumpets angrily stomping in the water with its trunk raised. Ignis stands straight up his energy drained from how tired he feels because of the events from earlier. He wasn't going to tell the others because he feared he would slow them down by having to go a motel.

He summons his lance and races forward with the means to stab the wooly creature. Thats when his throat prickles, chosing to ignore it Ignis leaps up high into sky only to come crashing down onto the creature.

"Nice one Specs!"

Ignis opens his mouth to say something but several coughs leave him instead making him frustrated. Ignis turns his head his eyes closing as he sends his weapon away when he found himself under another fit.

Seeing that the man was distracted the garula, that Ignis had wounded trumpets and charges at Ignis. Swinging its truck it slams its nose against the daggersmen bringing him down to the ground with a strangled gasp of surprise.

Feeling unsatisfied the garula raises a hoof and brings it down onto Ignis' chest causing him to scream out in agony. It raises it's foot again this time as it brings it down its met with a sword "Get out of Iggy!" Gladiolus roars who had blocked the attack.

Ignis, whimpering crawls away before collapsing in the water.

Seeing this the brothers gather Ignis and abort the quest.

 

While they all were settling into the motel room, Gladiolus calls dibs on the the bathroom first leaving the others to wait for him to finish his shower. Noctis however didn't care at the moment as he lays his advisor down into one of the beds. Ignis was still clutching his stomach as he lays on his side with his eyes closed.

Noctis figured he would like to get cleaned up a bit so he heads into the small kitchen where he finds a bucket under the sink and begins to fill it with warm water. Despite wishing that Gladiolus could've at least let Ignis gone first seeing how he was hurt, Noctis knew Ignis probably would've refused the offer in his current state.

Ignis shudders trying to get his breathing under control when Prompto appears in his line of view. Craning his neck Ignis looks up to see Prompto standing in front of him "This was all they had across the street." He shows Ignis a small square packet of acetaminophen "They didn't have anything bigger, but I bought two just in case, and I got you some water." He says gesturing to the push-top water bottle on the nightstand as he begins opening the little packet for hus friend.

"It's alright, and thank you...Prompto." Ignis says as Prompto gives him his medicine and drink waiting for him to finish.

Noctis approaches setting the bucket down on the floor with lightly steaming water "Okay, Prompto help me take Iggys' clothes off." Noctis says casually earning a uncomfortable look from Ignis who carefully sits up "I'm capable of undressing myself thanks." He hisses through gritted teeth.

"We know but you're injured and we just want to help. Just relax we'll take care of you." Noctis says dipping a washcloth into the bucket "I understand but let me do this." Ignis says as his fingers fumble with the buttons on his purple leopard print shirt.

"Let me do this...bad enough I needed constant saving today." Adds Ignis his voice was strained.

His fingers refused to cooperate as they couldn't even manage to undo one button. Noctis steps in and pushes Ignis' hand aside "Noct please. I can do it." Ignis repeats desperate to prove to his brother and his friends that he could still handle himself. That he wasn't going to hinder them or hold them back.

That he was still capable.

His hands shake violently as they continue to refuse to work causing tears to roll down Ignis' cheeks "I-I...." 

Noctis frowns as he steps in again tnis time he succeeds in getting Ignis to surrender and allowing him to take care of him.

"Just rest Iggy. I'll take of you."


	7. Just Need To Rest

Ignis wakes to the feeling of someone rubbing and kneading his back and shoulders causing him to lift his head slightly blinking through blurry vision in confusion. Becoming slowly aware that he was laying on his stomach which still hurting from the Garula stomping on him back when they had taken up the timed quest several days ago.

With the fog of sleep leaving him a bit more he glances around the room recognizing that he's still in the same motel room since the event. It was mostly thanks to the clutter that seems to have increased since he last saw it, causing him to assume that they hadn't left. 

Groaning softly, Ignis turns his head earning recognition from Gladiolus who continues to massage Ignis "Hey, how are you feelin'?" He asks causing Ignis to huff a bit laying his head back down "My chest hurts." Ignis mumbles his voice comes out soft.

"Hmmm. Not surprised, little after you fell asleep we had a doctor check you out. Turns out all that coughing caused you to crack your ribs, that garula didn't help..." Gladiolus explains "because of that thing stomping on you your ribs broke." He adds "We were given medicine to help treat and heal them." 

Ignis nods slightly his eyes closing some "Where are Noct and Prompto?" He asks realizing that it was unusually quiet in the room. 

"They went out to grab something to eat...matter of fact, hold on. Probably should tell em that you're awake." Gladiolus says grabbing his phone from the nightstand "Noct's been on alert ever since the incident. He'd be happy to hear that you're okay." He adds as he sends the text. Gladiolus was more or less rambling to fight off the urge to grab Ignis up into a hug before shaking him senseless for being so reckless. 

He was relieved to have the piece of mind that Ignis was all right but at the same time the Shield knew that this could have been avoided if Ignis wasn't so dang stubborn.

Gladiolus' phone dings and he tabs on the speech bubble smiling "Noct says 'What a relief' and Prompto sent a picture of a knight...or something sayin' 'Praise the sun.' I swear why can't he just texted like a normal person." grumbles Gladiolus causing Ignis to smile a bit.

The phone dings and Gladiolus looks over at Ignis who was trying to push himself up for he was suddenly hyper-aware of just how much pain he was in. Every intake of breath feels like he was igniting a tiny fiery explosion in his chest leaving him to gasp for air. Ignis crumbles onto his side with a hand going to his ribs as the other fists the bedding.

"Ah it- Gl-Gladio...." Ignis whimpers causing Gladiolus to drop what he was doing and rush over to his friend "Ah my bad, I shouldn't have left you in that position." He apologizes as he slowly and carefully lifts Ignis into a sitting position. "Lemme get so pillows to prop you up against the headboard." 

Ignis only nods as his face twists up in pain. He tries to take in smaller slower breaths hoping that that way it wouldn't trigger any pain but his chest only spasms making him whimper.

"Its gonna be alright Iggy, it'll just take some time for you to heal up. You gotta be more careful." Gladiolus says gently as he places the gathered pillows behind Ignis and eases him down back into the pillows. Gladiolus heads to the small kitchen and pulls out several ice packs bringing them over to Ignis who began coughing.

The oldest could see the agony on the younger one's face and hear it in his cough. Gladiolus knew the level of pain Ignis was in for he had his ribs broken once too back when was still in training. 

As he returns he gives Ignis a sympathetic smile "Yeah, that's the down side to this injury. But its gonna be okay." Gladiolus says as he places the packs on Ignis' chest. "I hope I haven't been too much trouble." Ignis groans softly.

Gladiolus shakes his head with a laugh "I don't know you and Noct are about tied at this point." Gladiolus jokes making Ignis laugh a bit "Hope its not getting to hard to tell us apart." the ash blonde jokes.

Hearing Ignis joking despite being in pain made Gladiolus smile for it told him that Ignis was doing okay despite the recent happenings.

Ignis sighs contently and what follows is a brief moment of quiet before he speaks "I just feel like I haven't been pulling my weight." Ignis admits.

"Haven't been pulling your weight? You're joking right?" Gladiolus looks at Ignis crossing his arms "You do realize that you been coughing up your lungs and you got stomped on. We're not gonna be those friends to patronize you just cuz you're not able to kill a couple of daemons or ride out a hunt like you do when you're not sick." Gladiolus explains as he sits down beside Ignis "Look we understand you're feeling under the weather so just focus on getting better." He explains as gently swats at Ignis' knee.

Ignis nods a bit before turning his gaze up to Gladiolus "Right....oh yes, your phone messaged you. I believe it may be Noct." Ignis says getting Gladiolus to check his phone.

"Hmm...yeah it was him."

"What did he say? Is he alright?"

"Just a sec...yeah the kid is okay. Just wants to know if you're hungry." 

"A bit."

"Wha'cha want to eat?"

"Nothing terribly big. Some yogurt would suffice."

Gladiolus nods before looking back at Ignis it wasn't uncommon for Ignis to request small foods to eat when he was sick or not the one making a food run. But it was usually something a bit more filling like a sandwich, soup, or a salad.

"You sure?" Gladiolus asks "You can have something else too if you want" but Ignis only shakes his head "Just that is fine. I'm not too hungry."

"If you say so...I'll tell em to get you two you may want some a little later." Gladiolus says as he texts Noctis.

Ignis nods as he closes his eyes suddenly feeling tired. Seeing this Gladiolus covers Ignis with the blanket "Go ahead and get some sleep. I'll wake you when the others get here."

 

"The place didn't have that many choices for yogurt but at least they had Iggy's favorite flavor. Though to get it Noct had to make a bit of a scene." 

"What?"

A bit a laughter.

"Did he really?"

"Yeah, it was hilarious!"

"Knock it off. It wasn't even that bad."

"Dude it was like you summoned Ignis. You had the guy shaking."

"No I didn't."

Ignis blinks awake the sound of chatter having roused him from his slumber. He rubs at his eye a bit before slowly and carefully pushing himself up. He hisses slightly when he finds himself tipping to the left a bit causing Gladiolus to look over at him "Hey you're up." He says as he moves towards Ignis and helps him sit up.

"Hey how you doing?" Says Noctis as he carries over a cup of banana flavored yogurt and a spoon "I've been better. Just hurts to breathe." Ignis explains as he takes the now open cup. 

"You been coughing?"  

Ignis nods a bit "I have, it hurts like the dickens it does." 

This makes Noctis laugh a bit "Well we'll just give you some more medicine. The doctor also gave us some morphine shots if you need it, but I think that's just for when the pain is unbearable."

Ignis simply nods as he begins to eat the yogurt "Thank you for this." Ignis says gesturing to his meal making Noctis nod "You don't gotta thank me. But you sure that's all you wanted? I mean I'm not judging or anything but you know we could've gotten you something a bit bigger." 

"I know, I'm just not terribly hungry." Ignis admits "It could be because of my ribs and all the coughing." 

"Yeah being in pain will put you off when it comes to eating." Noctis yawns and stretching "We'll just continue to give you ease to eat foods until you're healed." 

"You don't have too." Ignis states for he didn't want his friends going out of their way to get things for him. Noctis rolls his eyes "You say that like its a burden. You're not a burden and we don't mind doing this, thats what brothers do." Noctis says taking the now empty cup of yogurt "You want the second one? You ate this one pretty fast." The king says holding up the second cup.

Ignis shakes his head "Please save it for later, could I have some water though?" He asks. 

Noctis nods as he heads back into the kitchen where he takes up a red plastic cup and fills it with ice from the freezer "We got sparkling water would you like some of that?" He calls from the kitchen.

"Is there peach flavor?" 

"Hm? Yeah, I'll bring you some." 

Noctis grabs a bottle of sparkling peach water and opens it. He pours it into the cup filling it to the top. He grabs a straw opening it before sticking it in the cup. 

As he returns he stirs the drink a bit before handing it Ignis. "Here you go." Noctis says as Ignis takes it from him "Thank you." Ignis says taking the drink and begins to sip it.

"You need anything else?" The king asks wanting his brother to be comfortable. "I'm fine, did you already eat? You should eat something if you hadn't."

Noctis shakes his head "I already with Prompto, we had pizza. We just wanted to bring you something." 

Ignis nods "That's good. Don't forget to care for yourselves as well."

"You're one to talk." Noctis jokes making Ignis smile "Do as I say, not as I do."

Noctis rolls his eyes smiling still as he takes the drink from Ignis and tucks him in "Get some sleep. Maybe we can go for a short walk tomorrow to help heal you...maybe try a potion too." The King whispers the last part getting Ignis to shake his head. 

"Lets just heal this without potions, this'll be my lesson to learn for not listening to you all when you suggested I stay back." Ignis mumbles around a grimace. 

"We did tell you we did tell you." Noctis says pointing at Ignis "But don't be too hard on yourself you didn't plan on this happening." Noctis adds as he adjusts the pillows "But like you say 'what's done is done' there isn't much we can do about it now except wait for you to heal." Noctis steps back and turns the lamp off "Sleep tight Iggy."

"G'night Iggy!"

"See ya tomorrow."

"G'night all of you."

 

Ignis stirs awake the hour unknown to him at the moment but based on how dark it and silent it is currently in the room he figured the others gone to bed. This was further supported by movement next to him, looking over Ignis could see Noctis laying next to him on his side watching a video on his phone.

Slowly yet carefully, Ignis pushes himself into a sitting position doing his best not to hiss in pain. He must've moved a bit to fast or inhaled to quickly for a crippling pang resonated in his chest causing him to gasp and clutch his left side which sends Noctis to his aide in a matter of seconds. 

"Specs! You okay!?" Noctis frets as he looks him over.

"I'm fine." Ignis pants.

"Yeah right, where you trying to go!?" Noctis questions.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Ignis grumbles as he slowly scoots towards the edge of the bed until both of his bare feet touch the rough carpet "Oh Astrals it hurts so much!" croaks the advisor as tries and fails at standing.

Noctis climbs out of the bed and grabs the baggy of ice resting on the nightstand that he had prepared before Ignis woke up. "Here lemme give you some morphine real fast." Noctis says as he moves to the coffee table where the medicine is stationed. He grabs a alcohol wipe and the small needle packet containing the morphine injection and opens it as he moves towards Ignis "Okay this is gonna hafta to go in a vein." 

He says as he opens the wipe and rubs it across Ignis' skin just above the bend of his arm. Noctis tosses the wipe to the floor and feels for a vein only to cuss under his breath as he turns the lamp on and tries again. 

This time he finds a vein and injects the shot causing Ignis to squeeze his eyes shut, his breath hitches as he feels the medicine course through him with a slight chill. Ignis relaxes a bit the pain he was feel goes from agonizing to a dull ache which in his opinion was far better and much more tolerable. Ignis lets out a huff of relief "Once again you've come to my aide." Ignis says sounding tired. 

"Seriously?" Noctis says laughing a bit "Like I said before, I can sleep through pretty much anything except you being sick or in pain. That I can't do not unless I know you're okay." Noctis admits as he stands up and carefully helps Ignis up to his feet.

He watches as Ignis continues to hug himself "Come on, we'll do this one baby step at a time." Ignis only sighs in response as he shuffles slowly towards the bathroom "I shouldn't have drank that water." He says sounding grumpy.

Noctis only lays a hand on his back as he guides his brother "Well either way you'd have to get up to stretch and make sure you don't get sores. Noctis comments. This gets Ignis to sigh again "I know, I'm just complaining." 

"What? You? Complaining? Who are you and where is my advisor." Noctis jokes as he steps into the bathroom "I'll turn the light on for you just go." Noctis adds as he flips the switch on the wall near the door as Ignis shuffles inside. 

"Okay call me if you need me." Noctis says as he steps out of bathroom and closes the door. The King heads back to the bed and fixes the pillow rearranging them to allow Ignis a comfortable night's rest. With the pillows situated Noctis goes to the coffee table and picks up the bottle of medicine designed specifically for Ignis "I think it's okay for him to take this after getting the shot...should ask him if he's still hurting though." Noctis mumbles as he sets the medicine on the nightstand on Ignis' side.

He heads into the kitchen and opens the fridge pulling out a water bottle for Ignis so he could take his medicine. Holding the bottle Noctis only shakes his head a bit with a laugh as he returns the main room where he is met with Ignis slowly making his way back to the bed.

"Hey you need any help?" The king asks he would feel bad if he sat down and Ignis needed him.

"I got this. Besides I need to get used to working through this pain, wouldn't want to grow stiff." Ignis says through clenched teeth.

_Is he in pain?_

"Hey you okay? Is the pain back, you want some medicine?" Noctis asks worriedly. Oh how the dark haired king feared he was coming off as overbearing.

Then again Ignis is the same way.

"I'm alright."

Noctis opens his mouth to ask another question yet Ignis only gives a cough before speaking again "I just need to lay down." He adds as he finally makes his way back to the bed and sits down "I'm bound to feel better once I'm laying down." Ignis adds which is followed with a fit of coughs.

Noctis rushes over to Ignis and grabs a pillow gently pushing it to his chest "I read that hugging a pillow when you're coughing with broken ribs makes it feel a bit better." Noctis explains as he goes for the water bottle once Ignis is hugging the pillow. He opens the drink for Ignis and holds it up to his lips once the fit dies down "Drink a bit Iggy." He suggests softly.

Ignis tips his back a bit as he sips down some of the water before holding up his hand signalling Noctis to stop. Noctis caps the bottle as Ignis climbs into the bed his breath sticks in his throat with audible gasps when small bubbles of pain surface up. 

Once he was laying down his body is over taken with the sensation of pins and needles causing him to shift a bit uncomfortably. "Okay, you need anything else Iggy?" Noctis asks gently earning a shake of his head "I'm fine just sleepy." Ignis says sounding sleepy.

"Get some sleep. I'll be right here if you need anything." Noctis explains as Ignis nods closing his eyes. Watching his brother a bit Noctis climbs into the bed beside his brother deeming it okay to catch a few minuets of sleep. 

When Noctis wakes up again its much later in the day. Sitting up he runs a hand over his face as he grabs his phone off the nightstand checking the time, it read two in the afternoon. 

Yawning, the king climbs out bed scratching at his belly as he looks around the motel room only to find that he was alone. He stretches as he heads into the bathroom where he turns on the light. He makes his way to the tub and turns on the shower head as he waits for the cold water to turn hot he heads back into the main room. He heads to Prompto's duffle bag and rummages through it digging around until he finds the gunmens' body wash.

"Eh, I'm sure he won't mind if I borrowed this."

Noctis lightly tosses the bottle a bit as he heads back into the bathroom which was filling lightly with steam. He closes the door and begins to strip before stepping into the shower.

 

Noctis steps out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth he returns to his spot on the bed and picks up his phone checking the messages. He saw that he a text from Gladiolus mentioning they're taking Ignis out for fresh air since he had been coped up for several days.

The second text that he noticed was that from Ignis about an hour ago, it was explaining they were out eating. Noctis figured they were still eating so he sends a text.

_'Hungry'_

_'Feed meeeeeee!'_

_'I'm dying!'_

_'Hungry!!'_

_༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽_

Noctis was about to send another text when he sees the three dots of a message being typed. Noctis simply stares at it watching the dots sleepily.

_'Finally awake?'_

It was Gladiolus.

_'Feed me, Seymour!'_

Another three dots.

_'Go back 2 sleep & starve! (｀∀´)Ψ'_

It was Prompto.

_'Is that how u talk to ur king!? Fine! I will!'_

_'Noct. Don't be so quick to die, we'll bring you something to eat. Just tell me what you want.'_

_'See Icons loves me!'_

_'Should I be concerned that this Icons has taken interest in you?'_

_'Who is this Icons!? R they hot!? Or a thot!'_

_'Do they like Cup Noodles?'_

_'I meant Ignis! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ'_

_'Suuuuure u did ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'_

_'Shut up Pronto!'_

_'Proton'_

_'Prompt'_

_'Promptly'_

_'PROMPTO!'_

_'Stupid auto correct'_

_'O WOW. U ok there buddy? (≧∀≦)'_

Noctis rolls his eyes and tosses his phone to his bed he looks around the room searching for the remote control before spotting it on the couch. "Guess I'll watch TV while I wait for them to come back." Noctis mumbles as he gets to his feet "Probably should get dressed too." The king adds as he sits down and grabs up the remote turning on the television. The king flips through a few channels before settling on the animated version of the web slinging hero. 

Noctis watches a bit "I swear Spider-Man sounds familiar...where have I heard that voice before?"

Noctis sighs as he settles back into the couch as a yawn escapes him again as he picks up his phone once again checking the time and any new messages he may have got. 

He hadn't gotten anything new.

He opens King's Knight and begins to play a round or two of his favorite game. He just logged in when he hears the keys in the door, with a few clicks the door unlocks and opens revealing Gladiolus, Prompto, and Ignis.

"Where did you guys go?" Noctis asks looking up from his phone. 

"Ignis had a check up, the doctor wanted to see how his ribs were." Gladiolus says putting the keys to the Regalia on the nightstand.  "What have you be up too? By the looks of it you hadn't done anything productive." Gladiolus jokes causing the king to stretch out further.

"What did the doctor say?" Noctis asks as he looks at Gladiolus "Put some pants on and I'll tell you." 

Noctis sighs dramatically as drags himself to his feet and move to his duffle bag grabbing a change of clothes out of it "So what did they say?" He asks pulling on a pair of boxers.

"His ribs are mending." Prompto says as he helps Ignis into the bed. The tone however in his voice told Noctis that the photographer had more to say "But?" Noctis questions.

"We learned that Ignis is always coughing because he has fluid in his lungs." Prompto explains as he pulls Ignis' shoes off. 

"Wait what!? How when did, was it because of the garula?" Noctis asks frantically.

"No one knows for sure but rest assured we have already scheduled a time for me to get it taken cared of." Ignis says as he holds out the to-go bag to Noctis who takes it from him "But its set for a later date, for now I'm just supposed to rest and wait for my bones to heal." Ignis adds closing his eyes squeezing them slightly when the pins and needles flare up.

Noctis frowns "You guys should've woken me up, if I knew that's where you were going I would've gotten up." Noctis says bitterly as he takes out the gyro they had ordered for him.

"I mean it's not like we had expected to hear that." Prompto admits "Ignis just ended up coughing and didn't stop. And once he did the doctor guy checked his breathing and thats how we found out." The blonde adds.

Noctis sighs.

"Look we know you're worried about him. But this is all part of having broken bones." Gladiolus says pulling off his shirt "If you wanna help Iggy make sure he takes this medicine on time and everyday until it runs out." Gladiolus says tossing a blue and white box to Noctis "Those are supposed to help get rid of the excess water in body until we go in for his treatment." The Shield explains.

Noctis nods as he opens the box pulling out a pill "Specs you wanna ta-..." Noctis looks over to Ignis only to find that the other was fast asleep.

"Oh yeah forgot the doctor gave him something for the pain." Gladiolus says looking at Ignis "It gave him a high for a bit. You should've seen him talking nonstop. He was all excited." laughs Gladiolus "Now he's exhausted, let him sleep. When he wakes up you can give it to him along with his other medication."

Noctis nods as he bites into the gyro. He knows that right now is a bit of a standstill and it must be hard for Ignis to be put out of commission but it won't be for long.

Because Ignis can only get better from here on.

He has too.  

 

 

 

 


	8. Progress

"Alright Iggy here's the two water pills." Noctis says handing Ignis the pills he has to take. The long list of medicine was enough to make Ignis gag and cringe for having to swallow those down were and always will be the worst part of his day.

"I swear the second my bones are healed and this liquid leaves my lungs I'm not going to go back outside for the world is apparently trying to kill me." Ignis grumbles as he takes the blue sports drink from Noctis who was offering it to him. "Aww dude don't joke like that, you just get sick faster than us." Prompto says looking up from phone. 

"Which isn't a good thing." Gladiolus says "You gotta take better care of yourself." He lectures causing Ignis to nod "I understand." Ignis mumbles looking down at the pills on his palm. Taking a deep breath Ignis pops them all into his mouth and swallows them all down with the drink only to end up coughing after choking on a pill.

"That wasn't smart." Noctis comments.

"Smart no, efficient yes." Ignis says drinking more of the sports drink. 

"Hey you didn't react to your ribs, I guess that means they are healing fast." Prompto pipes happily causing Ignis to nod as he rubs at his chest "I supposed you're right." He smiles "That's good and just in time too for the treatment is tomorrow." 

"Whoa it's been three weeks already!? Man time flies." Prompto says laughing a bit with a shake of his head. 

"Easy for you to say, you aren't the one in bed." Gladiolus days looking at the gunmen earning a eye roll from him. "So what time do you go?" Noctis asks leaning close to Ignis as if learning the time of the appointment was a secret.

"Its at twelve in the afternoon." Ignis says carefully stretching. "So what is it, like a surgery?" 

"I don't think so. I hadn't had the chance to research it thoroughly." Ignis explains. The look on his face tells the others that Ignis is nervous and not ready for this. That he regrets not looking into this treatment which gets Gladiolus to stand up and pull his phone out of his back pocket "Gimme a second..." he mumbles as he taps at his screen.

Noctis and Prompto, both impatient hops to their feet and runs over to Gladiolus' side looking at his phone. One of the boys was about to ask what he was looking at when a clip of the procedure plays causing them both to look away mortified. Cringing, Noctis looks away shaking his head "Ah I can't even look at that!" He practically cries closing his eyes and waves his hand.

"Yee-OUCH! That looked painful!" Prompto cries dramatically.

"What, what is it?" Ignis asks hoping he sounded much more curious than scared. "Its nothing, the princess are just overreacting." Gladiolus says shaking his head.

"Well what is it that they saw?" Ignis asks.

"They saw a clip on how the fluid is removed." Gladiolus says. He glances up at Ignis before continuing "Tomorrow when you get in there the doctor is gonna give you something to numb ya up, then he's gonna stick a needle right here." Gladiolus explains touching Ignis' back and taps the space behind his ribs "From there they'll pull all the fluid out. It may take up to fifteen minutes though."

"Oh..." Ignis mumbles softly looking away as he visibly pales at the thought of the treatment, not to mention it was making him feel timid. He hates needles, boarder line afraid of them, just the thought of one penetrating his skin even if it was to his benefit was making him cringe.

And the others know this. "Look you're gonna be all numbed up, you won't feel a thing." Gladiolus explains gently "But, I'll further into it. The needle can't be the only way." Gladiolus says as he opens a new tab.

Noctis looks at Ignis who has his head in his hands clearly thinking about the day ahead.

"Are you able to eat anything before the treatment?" Noctis asks curiously.

Ignis sighs as he shakes his head "My doctor told me to hold off on eating eight hours before. So no dinner for me." Ignis says chuckling a bit.

"Well, we'll just get you something super tasty when we leave afterwards, anywhere you wanna go we'll go." Noctis says nodding earning a small laugh from Ignis. 

"Anywhere you say." Ignis repeats before bowing his head "That's rather kind of you." He adds flashing a smile.

"And all it took was for Ignis to get stuck in the back." Gladiolus teases.

"Shame." Prompto adds shaking his head. 

"No I didn't mean it like-nngh...." 

"Yeah, suuure you didn't." Laughs Prompto before turning to face the others "So we still got plenty of time to kill before we gotta start getting for tomorrow. How about we go do something?" He suggests.

"Like what? We can't exactly do a hunt or a quest just yet with Ignis still recovering." Gladiolus says reminding the photog.

"Yeah I know that. And I wasn't suggesting that, I was thinking something like just getting out and maybe go Chocobo back riding or fishing. Just something to get Iggy outdoors since he's been cooped up in here." Prompto explains.

"Yeah that does sound like a good idea, not so much the Chocobo thing though don't think riding those things will be good for him." Gladiolus says crossing his arms.

"Well maybe we can go for a drive and just get some snacks and listen to the radio." Noctis suggests "I'll drive." He adds "And we can always just turn right around if you become uncomfortable." Noctis suggests looking at Ignis.

Ignis nods "Rest assured, if I grow uncomfortable I'll tell you all. But I do believe I'll be okay for this outing." Ignis adds with as he slow scoots to the edge of the bed. 

"Lemme get you your shoes." Noctis says as he goes to the door.

"Ooor, Ignis can ride without shoes. We're not getting out or anything. And riding in the car with no shoes is like the best thing ever." Prompto pipes happily.

"It is?" Ignis inquires curiously for he couldn't recall if he ever done that or if he did he must've done it once and had to have been really little for he couldn't remember it all.

"Yeah! The feeling is like you're getting away with something." Prompto explains "My mom and dad and I would always go get ice late at night and just drive around the Crown City listening to the radio and I would never wear shoes." Prompto says sounding nostalgic "It was always more fun to do around Christmas time because we'd listen to the Christmas music and look at all the decorated houses." He adds smiling as he wipes at his eyes hating that tears started to blind him.

"Well. I trust your word, I'll leave them behind this go around." Ignis says as he stands up, his hips pop as he begins to step forward earning him looks of concern from his friends.

"You all right there grandpa?" Noctis teases. 

"Just a bit stiff is all." Ignis says nodding "I'll be fine." He says as he shuffles towards the door.

"Hehe, we'll buy you a walker." Gladiolus jokes as he opens the door allowing Prompto and Ignis outside "Trying to put me out to pasture so soon? I'm hurt. And all over a few broken ribs...hate to see what you do to me if I were to get seriously ill." He jokes as he makes his way to the Regalia.

The paved road felt strangely foreign under his sock clad feet. And simply standing there in his pajamas where he is about to get in the the and set off on some adventure almost made him feel like he was about commit some crime and get away with it. It reminded him of the times where he and Noctis would sneak off into the kitchen before dinner or late at night and sneak a cookie or two without getting caught.

Smiling at the memories Ignis makes his way around to the passenger side of the car only to frown when his eyes land on the off gray shapeless stain which now is permanently decorating the Regalia's floor. He knows that it's his fault that the regal car no longer looks flawless on the inside. If only he didn't have this persistent cough which would get so violent at times that it would leave him gasping for air, pain rippling in his chest, and feeling incredibly nauseous.

"It was pretty ease to clean up."

It was Prompto.

"Though, I wish I would've caught Gladio's face in a picture." Prompto smiles "He kept gagging." The blonde laughs only to yelp seconds later as Gladiolus passes by having hit him "We bought you some sick bags just in case." Gladiolus says as he points to the glove compartment.

"Thank you. Hopefully I won't need them." Ignis says with a small laugh "Yeah, well if you need them they're there for you." Gladiolus says as he gets ready to climb into the driver's seat only to be stopped by Prompto. "Hey would it be cool if I drive?" He asks. This question causes Gladiolus to look at Ignis who simply nods as he gets in the Regalia sitting behind Prompto.

"I say we give him a go. It can't hurt to let have a turn just this once." Ignis says as Noctis sits beside him.

"You sure you can handle this, we'll be out and in here for awhile. You think that you'll be okay sitting that long with your ribs and all?" The King asks looking over to his advisor.

"I should be alright. Besides my chest feels much better...it hasn't hurt much as of late." Ignis admits with a small stretch.

"That's good."

"I believe so." Ignis says as he settles down into the seat.

"So where are we headed?" Gladiolus asks as he looks over to Prompto "Uh well, I was kinda thinking that we just kinda go, ya'know. No real destination just going with the flow." Prompto admits.

"Well if that's the plan then go at it. But I'm choosing the tunes we listen too." Gladiolus says as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and connects it to the aux cord, as the gunmen pulls onto the road.

"Please don't play your playlist!" Noctis whines "What's wrong with my music?" questions Gladiolus as he looks towards the backseat. "Its just that your music is all boring, we want to have fun while on the road not asleep." 

"What!? My music stimulates the brain not to mention it sets the mood when I read." Gladiolus says defensively "But its grandpa music." Whines Noctis.

"It's called Classical. Ever heard of Beethoven?" Grills Gladiolus.

"Like the dog?" Pipes Prompto.

"Like the- what no not like the dog! Like the composer!" Gladiolus shakes his head "You two wouldn't understand anyway, you two aren't mature enough to understand my taste in music. Iggy understands, don't you Iggy?" 

"Well. I do agree that music of that genre is beneficial I must admit its not my favorite type. I prefer songs that remind me of you all and us, but I do enjoy alternative rock." Ignis says with a small smile.

"Huh, never took you for the type to like that genre. My favorite is EDM." Prompto says he continues down the road "What about you Noct?" Prompto asks causing the King to shrug "Eh, not really interested in music. Though my phone does have a bunch of videogame music." 

Gladiolus rolls his eyes "Well I'm sure we can all agree that the radio is probably the best option for us." He says as he unplugs his phone and turns on the regular radio, though it was currently playing commercials. 

As the radio continues to play commercials other three brothers settle into their own activities, Noctis opens up King's Knight and begins to play the game, Gladiolus was deep in his book, and Ignis was knitting trying to complete the unknown object he was creating. 

 

The Regalia pulls up into a gas station and the car is shut off "Alrighty break time!" Prompto cheers out as he climbs out of the car "Okay so what snacks would you guys want?" Prompto asks "I'll get mine" Gladiolus says as he folds the corner of his page before closing the book and climbs out "Gotta use take a leak anyway." He adds as he closes the door and stretches a bit. 

"Oh okay." Prompto says smiling turning his attention to Ignis how about you Iggy?"

Ignis looks away blushing some "To be completely honest, I need to use the restroom too." Ignis admits looking shy "But I don't have my shoes." 

"Actually, I think your slippers are in the trunk." Noctis says as he doesn't take his eyes off his phone "Gladdy, get em for him will ya?"

"Sure thing your Laziness." Gladiolus grumbles as he moves to the back of the Regalia and pops the trunk where he finds Ignis' mint green slippers. "Here you go Iggy." Gladiolus as Prompto closes the trunk. 

"Thank you." Ignis says as he shuffles into the soft house shoes before climbing out of the car "I wonder if they have any ice cream." Ignis comments as he adjusts his shirt and follows the others in to the store. 

As both Gladiolus and Ignis go to the bathroom, Prompto and Noctis browse the selection of snacks "Aw man, they got corn nuts...but they don't got the flavor Ignis likes." Noctis huffs "You think he'll the spicy one?" The prince asks his friend "I think he'd like it, he does enjoy new things." Prompto says as he picks up a bag of beef jerky "Hmmm... speaking of which, you think Gladio would like this one its barbeque flavor...eh I'll just grab it...maybe two." Prompto says as he grabs the bags. 

"Ignis said he wanted ice cream too right?" Noctis says as he heads to the freezer under the window "I don't see the one he likes...oh there it is." Noctis says as he opens the freezer and pulls out a small carton of mango ice cream. "Lets see, what else can I get him...?" The king adds as he prowls the shelves. 

As he does this Gladiolus exits the bathroom and makes his way to the refrigerators and grabs out a bottle of water "Hey what's keeping Specs?" Noctis asks as he pulls grabs a drink for himself and Ignis "There was only one available stall. He let me go first, so he's going now." Gladiolus says as he grabs a bag of mini donuts. 

"Oh, let's grab some more snacks and then head to the car. Iggy can meet us there." Noctis says with a nod.

With their snacks in tote the three friends pay for their food and head to the Regalia where Prompto pays for gas to refuel the regal car. As they waited for the tank to fill up, Ignis rejoins them looking a bit grossed out "You okay Iggy?" Prompto teases causing a visible shudder to go the older male "Lets just say I'd rather use a bush than another petrol station restroom." He says as he climbs back into the car "Well at least the front was clean." Noctis says with a smirk.

"Yes, I supposed...only if the back matched." Ignis teases as the king hands him hand sanitizer. 

Once they were all back in the car and on the road once more enjoying the snacks as the ride. The radio was blasting and the friends were chatting enjoying one anothers company.

Ignis opens his mouth to say something only to end up coughing causing him to cuss mentally  _'I thought this was over with. Perhaps its the excitement of this outting?'_

"Take a deep breath Iggy." Gladiolus says looking back at him as Noctis begins to pat him roughly on the back.

"You okay?" Noctis asks as he looks Ignis over once the other stops coughing "I'm okay." The tactician says clearing his throat before taking a sip of his sports drink. 

Noctis nods "If you say so." 

The radio returns to playing music however the song that played was only that got Prompto to turn up the volume "Aw man this song is like the best song ever." He says smiling.

"Braver isn't that great of a song." Gladiolus says as he turns the page of his book. 

"That book isn't that great." Jokes Prompto causing Gladiolus to shake his head laughing a bit "Says the guy who doesn't read."

"Hey I read, but the book has to either be scary stories or fantasy."

Gladiolus rolls his eyes once more as a new starts this time that gets the brothers to look up from they were doing "Hey, this is the song that played when we were pushing the Regalia to Hammerhead." Prompto says his eyes lighting up. 

"Indeed it was." 

The boys listen quietly to the song before Prompto begins to sing along drumming his fingers over the steering wheel "No I won't be afraid, just as long as stand...stand by me." 

Gladiolus looks over at him this prompts Noctis to jump in "So darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me. Oh stand by me, stand by me." The prince adds smiling causing Prompto to grin. 

"Come on Specs join in." 

"I don't know..."

"Come on Iggy." 

Ignis closes his eyes before a small smile forms on his lips, taking a deep breath he adds "I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear. Just as long as you stand, stand by me."

"Okay, big guy your turn!" 

"No...I rather not."

"Come on, we all did it now you gotta do it too!" Noctis pushes.

"Gladdy! Gladdy! Gladdy!" Chants Prompto with Noctis soon joing in.

"Humor them." Ignis says with a nod

Gladiolus sighs before giving in to the younger boys demands "Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me." 

"Whoa, look at this guy!" Prompto jokes.

"What a show off." Noctis says lightly boxing Gladiolus' in the shoulder.

"You didn't tell us you could sing." Prompto whines.

"You didn't know but Ignis and Noct did. You just didn't ask." Gladiolus with a smirk.

"As it were Gladio, Noct, and I had all attended a boys choir as children." Ignis says sounding proud.

"I hated it." Noctis grumbles.

"It was okay." Gladiolus chimes in.

Prompto laughs "I understand Iggy, I can kinda picture Noct...but Gladio! Not all!" The blonde continues to laugh even after being hit on the head by Gladiolus' with his book.

 

It was eight in the morning when Noctis finds himself waking up to his phone vibrating softly on the nightstand next to his bed. He sighs softly before it morphs into a big nearly silent yawn as he rubs at his eye as he sits up and stretches a bit. He looks over at his brother where he sees that Ignis is still fast asleep, which the King half expected. Yesterday despite being fun must've been exhausting for Ignis. 

As he drags himself out of the bed Noctis had to remind himself that Ignis couldn't couldn't eat or drink before his treatment which meant the brothers will get to see a very rare type of Ignis.

With a loud yawn Noctis stands and slowly makes his way to the bathroom where he begins to run a bath for his brother. As he waits for the bath to run warm he heads back to the main room and moves towards the side of the bed where Ignis was starting to wake up.

"Noct? What time is it?" Ignis asks his voice heavy with sleep "Its eight." The king says grabbing up the duffel bag and sets it on the bed. "You're up this early?" Ignis questions as he sits up fully "I couldn't sleep...I kept thinking about today...I was freaking out and frankly I can't wait for today to be over." Noctis explains.

"You and I both." Ignis says tiredly as he drags the bag onto his lap his eyelids slip close as a yawn escapes him.

"I do apologize..." Ignis mumbles tiredly as he dives his hand into the bag and begins to pull out a change of clothes along with his favorite body wash. 

"Don't sweat it. You haven't had coffee to jumpstart you."

Ignis sighs "Ah yes...it's a bit weird not having my morning brew to start off my day." Ignis chuckles a bit "Even when we were out camping I had my cuppa." Ignis explains. 

"Well its not forever, just for today." Noctis says smiling as he gently claps his hand against Ignis' back "You're bath oughta be ready now, go ahead and wash up." Noctis says nodding towards the bathroom.

"Right." Ignis says as he stands up, he must've gotten up to fast for a begins to cough. Unlike the previous times these coughs were short and fairly painless but still irked him as much as they worried Noctis.

Ignis continues to cough as he makes his way over to the bathroom with a arm snaked around his belly. He enters the bathroom stumbling towards the sink as he coughs violently into the sink's bowl. The fit lasts for a few seconds longer before Ignis is able to breath normal once more. 

Ignis, shaking uncontrollably turns on the faucet and cups his trembling hands under the tap waiting for the water to pool just enough allowing him to drink a bit. Ignis carefully lifts his hands to his lips and greedily drinks down the water which soothes his raw throat.

Ignis takes several more handfuls of water before turning of the faucet and moving towards the tub where he shuts off the water and begins to strip down to his birthday suit before climbing into the bathtub.

As Ignis bathes, Noctis was waking up Gladiolus and Prompto. The King picks up his duffel bag and dives into it pulling out his King's Knight shirt "Guys c'mon get up we gotta start heading soon if we wanna reach the hospital on time." He says pulling off his shirt and throws it at his Shield.

Gladiolus grunts with a snort as he lifts his head blinking a bit as he glares blindly at Noctis "The heck!?" He growls as he sits up.

"What do you mean  _the heck,_ we gotta move." Noctis says as he tugs on his pants that he fished out "You even set the alarm." The king adds.

"Yeah, I set the alarm for nine." The Shield grumbles as he runs his hands over his face with a noisy yawn.

Noctis looks at the clock before looking at Gladiolus "Eight, nine. Its just an hours difference." The King says as he reaches into his bag once more earning him an eye roll from the oldest.

" 'Just an hours difference'...funny coming from the guy who we couldn't pay to wake up early. Better yet coming from the guy who'd out sleep the dead." Gladiolus complains as he moves to the dining table where his own bag sat.

"Hehe, well what can I say?" Noctis says as he walks over to Prompto and playfully thumps his shoulder "Wakey wakey Prompto." He says moving towards the bathroom door "Iggy you okay?" He asks with a knock to the door.  

"I'm alright, just a moment more then I'll be out." Ignis calls from behind the door as he drains the tub.

Noctis nods as he moves towards to Prompto shaking him awake "Prompto come on." He grumbles feeling annoyed. But the blonde only snuggles deeper into the blankets "Give me a few more minuets."

"What? No, come on get up already." Noctis growls as he tears the blankets off the blonde causing him squeal out in surprise "N-Noct! It's coooold!" Cries Prompto as he flails his arms searching for something to cover up with.

"If you get up and move around you'll warm up." Gladiolus says as he pulls on a green muscle shirt. 

"Easy for you to say big guy, you're always moving and doing stuff." Whines Prompto as he sits up as a heavy sigh leaves him "Where's Iggy?" He asks looking around realizing he didn't see the second oldest.

"I'm here." Ignis calls as he steps out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist "How you feeling?" Noctis asks his eyes tracking the other as he makes his way to his side of the shared bed were his bag rested "I'm alright...the bath did me some good." Ignis says flashing him a smile as he pulls out a pair of black briefs "Might have even eased my nerves a bit too." Ignis adds.

"That's good. Just remember this ain't nothing to be afraid of." Gladiolus says nodding.

"Right."

Ignis didn't really sound confident. He knows that Gladiolus is trying to put him at ease but at the same time Ignis wished that the larger man understood that just hearing that was making him anxious for he knows that treatment deals with needles and that part  was making him nervous.

"Yeah Iggy, it'll be over in a flash." Prompto adds as he begins to tie his boots having finished dressing.

Ignis nods quietly as pulls on a pair of grey slacks with his suspenders attached.

_'I hope so.'_

Once the King and his men finished their preparations they headed out of the motel with Ignis locking the door to their motel room "Man, is it me or does it kinda feel like this place is our home?" Prompto asks as Ignis climbs into the drivers seat having insisted that he takes up the wheel once more.  

"It does feel a bit like that." Ignis says as he starts the Regalia and pulls out of the parking space and onto the road.

"Guess you can say that."

"Its cause we basically spent a month in the same one room." 

"Apologies."

"What, no I didn't mean it like that."

Ignis shakes his head as pulls onto a new road "Its quite alright. I know full well I'm the one responsible for our delay. I need to be better aware of my health and take caution of my surroundings and its enemies." 

Gladiolus sighs "Still. I didn't mean it like that Iggy. I know that you been under the weather and I just want you to know...sorry."

Ignis knows better than to debate so he looks up into the rearview mirror and smiles kindly "Its quite all right, I forgive you."

 

The brothers arrive at the hospital around eleven. They park the regal car and shut her off but neither of them makes a move to get out and make their way inside.

Instead they all sit quietly with Ignis who was trying to get his nerves under control. He was sitting with head on his hands as he grips the steering wheel "I can do this." He says softly.

"Ignis?" Prompto squeaks.

"I can do it." Ignis repeats trying to get himself up and ready for this for there was no turning back now at this point. Ignis lifts his head and sighs before nodding, he opens the door and climbs out with the others following after him.

"Best get this over with. For I do miss going on hunts and camping with you three." Ignis says not taking his eyes off of the path ahead of him.

"That's our Iggy."

"We'll be right behind you!"

"All the way."

The four of them step into the hospital and disperse, with Noctis and Ignis heading for the front desk as Gladiolus and Prompto go sit down. Ignis is greeted by the receptionist as he signs the patient sign in sheet "Hello there sweetie, what can I help you with?"

Ignis gives a small smile before looking up "I'm here for the thoracentesis, with Dr. Trager." Ignis explains. He could feel the tremble in his chest he just hopes it didn't slip into his voice and if it did he hopes no one heard it.

The lady at the front desk hits a few buttons before glancing up at Ignis "And you're name?" 

"Ignis Scientia."

A few more mash like taps to the keyboard before she nods "You're early, but Dr. Trager will see you soon. I'll page him to let him know you have arrived." 

Ignis nods as he turns on his heels and heads for the chairs where the other two are sitting. "Did I sound nervous?" Ignis asks his king who fell in step with him "A little...but hospitals will do that to you." Noctis says as he lays a hand on Ignis' back.

"I suppose you're right." Ignis says as he sits down in a chair next to Prompto. Burying his head in his hands Ignis closes his eyes trying to steady his nerves that at this point were fried. He was nervous and scared but he didn't want to admit it to his brothers for he didn't want them to worry or fret over him. 

"Iggy?" 

Ignis lifts his head to the sound of Prompto's voice looking in the direction of the youngest "Yes?" he asks softly "You okay?" The blonde asks "I'm fine...just-...I have a lot on my mind-" he says before falling into a short coughing fit. Ignis gasps leaving him to let out short hacking coughs causing Prompto to pat Ignis on the back "Try to breathe Iggy." 

Ignis takes in a deep yet slow breath as he tries to calm the coughs. "I hope that this, what we're going in for, will help you breathe better. I hate that we had to have you suffer so long...you don't deserve this." Noctis says looking to Ignis. Who gives him a sympathetic smile "Well, I'm just glad it's me dealing with this and not you. I'd for you to endure what I'm about to, especially with the knowledge of your injury." Ignis says clearing his throat.  

"Yeah, but..." Noctis looks at Ignis sadly "But I don't want you suffering this. Especially when I know that you are scared of needles." 

Ignis doesn't say anything.

"How about we all look at it like this." Gladiolud starts "We're here to support Ignis and get his lungs cleared. He'll be in and out just like that." Gladiolus says snapping his fingers.

"Then we can grab some food." Prompto pipes happily "I heard there is a spot close by that has awesome ramen."

"Is it Cup Noodle style?" 

"No. Its like a ramen shop. So like ramen ramen."

"If it ain't Cup Noodles I ain't eating it."

"What!? Dude doesn't that just taste like every other ramen cup!?"

Gladiols laughs shaking his head "Clearly you haven't eaten enough cup noodles to tell that Cup Noodles is the superior ramen." 

"Uh-huh."

Noctis and Ignis simply listen to the two bicker back and forth though Ignis wished they wouldn't talk about food. Despite his nerves he could feel his stomach growling. 

"Don't worry after this we'll get something good." Noctis says with a smile having heard Ignis' stomach.

"I could go for anything really. Even the Crow's Nest sounds appetizing." Ignis says already thinking the Kenny Special.

Noctis simply shakes his head smiling as he sees a nurse approach "Ignis." he calls as he looks at his clipboard and then around the near empty waiting room.

Ignis looks uneasy as he stands up with a weary glance at his friends "Well, I guess we ought to get this ball rolling." He says as he approaches the doctor. 

"You're here to see Dr. Trager?" The nurse asks causing Ignis to nod "I am." The advisor says as he begins to toy with his necklace. "So, this Dr. Trager...he'll be able to get Ignis all better right?" Noctis asks as he walks up to Ignis' side.

"I believe so." The nurse says as he starts to walk away. "Noct-" Ignis starts to say but the king narrows his eyes defiantly "Nope. I'm going with you back there. I'm not letting you go through this by yourself." Noctis says. Ignis simply gives him a small smile as he nods before walking away towards the nurse.

The nurse leads the boys to an vacant room. "Dr. Trager will be in shortly." He explains as he exits the room closing the door behind him. Leaving the two alone in silence as they wait for the doctor.

Noctis looks at Ignis who was sitting quietly on the examination table with his head down "What are you thinking about?" Noctis asks softly. "I just...I just can't seem to settle my mind on what's to come. I know I need to do this but  part of me wants to not do this, I know it's my nerves playing a huge part in thinking that but...I'm just-" Noctis looks at his brother's explanation and hearing just how scared he sounds makes Noctis sad. He holds two fingers up to Ignis getting him to look at the gesture before smiling weakly and wraps his own pointer and middle finger around Noctis' own, one of the many gestures that both boys had done to show comfort to one another.

"I'm here. I won't let you do this alone."

"I know...I know Noct."

There is a knock on the door before it clicks open revealing Dr. Trager, a tall lanky old man with silver hair styled in a combover "Hello, it's good to see you again Ignis, you look like you're doing well." Dr. Trager says as he shakes hands with Ignis before turning his attention to Noctis "And who is this?" he asks looking over to the dark king. "That's my little brother."  Ignis says with a half smile making the elderly man nod as he extends a hand to the young king.

"Ah hello, Dr. Trager."

"Noct. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Well we have you scheduled for the thoracentesis correct." Dr. Trager explains rhetorically as he flips through the folder he has "Well, we'll need to do a few tests first."

"Tests?" Ignis and Noctis say simultaneously before looking at each other "What kind of tests?" Noctis asks beating Ignis to the question for the other begins to cough. 

"Just a few scans and a ultrasound." 

"Is that the Thora-whatever?" Noctis asks.

"No, those will give me an idea of what I'm working I'm with." Dr. Trager explains and with that he claps his hands "Well, shall we get started?"

"I suppose."

Ignis sighs as he gets up to his feet and follows after the doctor with Noctis at his side. They are lead to the part of the hospital where the patients are prepped for surgery. Rows upon rows of beds separated by off pink curtains, the smell of too clean that it's almost chemical, along with the occasional cough and continuous beep of machines it was all to unsettling for Ignis.

"All right we'll have you boys in here for the time being. We'll need you to change into this, we can't have any metal on you along with any jewelry. Could mess with pictures we take of your lungs." Dr. Trager says as he reaches into a metal closet that was in their little space and pulls out a lime green hospital gown along with a baggy "You can stick all your belongings in here. There's a bathroom right over there pass the nurses desk... we'll be right here waiting for you." The doctor says passing off the change of clothes and a bag to Ignis. Ignis nods as he makes his way to the unisex bathroom _"I hope that this doesn't last all day. I want to just get in and out, I pray we can go home after after. Home, we stayed at that motel for so long I'm already thinking of it as home. Though it's a nice thought. Not to mention it was comforting to wake up in a consistent and familiar place that didn't warrant us to be on alert as we rested...well for me to be on alert."_

Locking the door, Ignis stands in front of the mirror as begins to unbutton his purple coeurl print shirt. He shrugs the shirt off and buttons it back up before folding and sticking it in the bag which sat on the sink. He unties his shoes and slips them off leaving his socks on he goes for his belt only to hesitate with pulling at the end part. Ignis looks over to the door and then back down to his belt.

Was he that much in a hurry to get to the procedure?

Not really.

So why was he rushing?

Part of him wanted to get it over with but his other half was wanting nothing to with it. If he was being honest he wanted to crawl under a rock and hide or better yet skip this part. He couldn't help but think about Prompto as he wishes for this to be like a video game or a video ad that allows him to skip to the main game or video though to be usually some cut-scenes and ads are entertaining.

Does he truly need this treatment? 

Nah he's o-

Ignis begins to cough. He can't help but feel like the others outside of the bathroom could hear him making him reluctantly remove his belt adding it to the bag. Grabbing the lip of his pants Ignis frowns he was never comfortable about undressing in public despite the only times he's done that was when he would go shopping for clothes or taking off wet clothes with Gladiolus and the others to let their clothes dry.

With a huff of annoyance Ignis shimmies out of his pants.

Back in the main room as they waited for Ignis to return the doctor had begun discussing the steps of which Ignis will undergo.

In all honesty the whole conversation blew over the king's head. But he did his best to understand what was being discussed. "So, what I want to know is...will this cause him pain?" 

"The procedure itself can be painful but I'll give him something for that." 

"..." 

The idea of Ignis being in pain was upsetting, heck even when they are out on the field battling against various monsters, beasts, and daemons Noctis hates seeing Ignis hurt. Now thats not to say seeing Gladiolus or Prompto hurt doesn't affect him but its the simple fact Ignis is his brother and they had vowed to keep each other safe.

With a sigh Noctis runs a hand through his hair "How long will he hurt?" He asks.

"Not for long, just a couple of days."

Wait.

Noctis opens his mouth to comment on how that was a long time but was stopped when he sees Ignis returning dressed only in the hospital gown and socks with the bag in his grasp.

 

"Nice outfit." Teases Noctis as he smiles at him. 

"Don't expect me to wear again." Ignis grumbles softly. 

"Just be happy that you don't got the part with the butt showing." Noctis says smiling. 

"This is just as bad." Ignis says setting the bag containing his clothes down next to Noctis.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Trager asks as he collects the folder containing Ignis' information. 

"Yes. I'm ready." Ignis says sounding reluctant. He wasn't looking forward to this treatment at all and here he was seconds from it starting. Sure he knows that they must run a few tests first but those didn't matter. Not in the least for they only lasted for a few minuets.

True they bought him some time but it was not enough time to get him comfortable with the thought of being stuck in the back with a large needle.  

"We'll be starting the chest X-ray, then the chest fluoroscopy, followed by the ultrasound, and finally the CT scan." Dr. Trager explains "The whole thing could take up to two hours, so you should make a quick trip to the bathroom real fast. I don't want you to be uncomfortable during the tests." He adds. 

"I had already gone after I finished changing." Ignis says softly.

"Oh okay then. Well, let's get you in for the x-rays." The doctor says as he leads the boys out of the small space and out into the twisting hall and through some double doors and then down another hall before stopping at large metal double doors "Through here is the x-ray room." The old doctor turns facing the king "If you like you can come inside, there is a shield you can stand behind." He explains as he opens the doors allowing Ignis and Noctis through. 

As they step through the doors they both are greeted to a fairly large room. At the center of the room was large table that looked like it could rise up if need be. The walls lined with padding and a rack of vests varying in size, and closest to the door was a large curved wall with various computers behind it.

"Ignis?" A radiologic technologist questions as she looks to the young men.

"That's me." Ignis says stepping forward.

"Hi there. So you're here for the chest x-ray?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Ignis says softly.

"Right this way." The radiologic technologist says as she leads Ignis to the padded walls "Alright stand right there and hold still, we'll be taking four pictures today." The RT says as she moves the x-ray down and adjusts the image some until it was level with Ignis' chest. With things set she moves behind the wall gesturing for Noctis to join her from there she takes a photo.

"Alright face that wall we need to get the left image...alright hold still." 

Another photo.

"Face that wall...for the right...okay, three two one." 

Another photo.

"Alright now for the last one. Just face this wall, good. Okay hold still, three two one." 

Another photo taken.

"Alrighty! You're all set." The RT says as she gestures for Noctis to follow her out from behind the wall "That wasn't to terrible." Noctis says with a hand on Ignis' back and smile "Agreed. Then again we have large amounts of practice of taking photos thanks to Prompto." Ignis says with a short laugh.

Noctis smiles as he and Ignis head for the door "Alright let's head down the hall and to the left is where we'll have the chest fluoroscopy taken." The RT says as she opens the door allowing the boys out of the room. 

"So what's a chest fluoroscopy anyway?" Noctis asks falling into step with Ignis who begins to cough "Think of it as a live x-ray. We'll be able to see what his lungs are doing in real time." The RT explains glancing at Ignis with concern. "We'll be able to see what exactly his lungs are doing."

Noctis nods in understanding "Oh...will I be able to sit in there with him while he does that." 

"I don't see why not." 

The nurse opens the door to the room where they are lead to a that reminds the both of them of a dentist office, yet at the center of the room was a massive device that reminds them of a massive microscope. "Lay down on the table, and put your feet firmly against the platform at the bottom and we'll start." She says as she watches Ignis climb onto the table, once settled in the RT moves to the left side of the machine which the control panel and a large monitor stands. She turns a dial to the left which leans the table forward just enough that had Ignis laying at a tilted angle.

"Okay, now just breathe normally." 

Ignis nods as he does what he is told. The RT turns on the monitor and they begin the exam.

Meanwhile, Prompto and Gladiolus were sitting quietly in the waiting room. Both were restless and anxiously awaiting their friends return.  

"I hope Ignis is okay." Prompto says softly as he looks towards Gladiolus "He's gonna be alright, its gonna take a lot more that a few coughs to put him out." 

"Yeah, but he was put out by being stomped on." Prompto says.

"Anyone would be...Iggy ain't made of steel. And don't forget all that coughing cracked his ribs."

"Yeah I know...but still seeing him like that...its upsetting and not normal." Prompto continues.

"That doesn't just bother you...seeing him like that hurts all of us." Gladiolus says he sips from the coffee he had gotten from the cafeteria.

"All we can do is hope that everything will be alright and they can clear his lungs." 

 

Noctis and Ignis sit quietly in a private recovery room. The room consisting of a hospital bed stationed in the middle of the room, leather armchairs to the left, a small underneath the massive window, and a televison on the wall.

Ignis was sitting on the hospital bed with Noctis in one of the chairs "How you doing?" Noct asks causing Ignis to sigh. 

"Sick to my stomach...and I know its because I'm nervous." Ignis admits and if Noctis were being honest he'd admit that Ignis did look a bit sick, his skin taking a sickly hue.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." Ignis mumbles softly. "Just try to calm down. You'll only hurt your stomach worrying." Noctis says softly and Ignis lowers his head into his hands. 

There is a knock on their door which opens revealing the doctor, Dr. Trager, who is to do the procedure on Ignis, with him he brings a tall metal tray on wheels with various tools on it. The sight of them was enough to get Ignis to feel a cold chill go through him. 

"Okay, here we go. Are you ready for this?" The doctor asks making Ignis nod a bit "As ready as I'll ever be." Ignis admits softly as he looks towards the king who nods.

Dr. Trager nods as he moves to the tactician's left and picks up a IV from his tray and attaches the end to the stand with the morphine drip that had been brought in when the boys entered the room.

Dr.Trager picks up the end with the needle "Okay on three. One, two..." the ash blonde braces for the pinch. Without saying three the doctor inserts the IV into Ignis' arm.

"That will be for any pain you should feel afterwards." He explains as he moves behind Ignis "Alright go ahead and lay down." He instructs as he picks up and prepares the syringe. 

With Ignis laying down Dr. Trager picks up a large and long cotton swab and soaks it alcohol cleaning the selected spot on Ignis' back. "Okay now I'm gonna add the anesthesia to your back. It'll be just enough to numb the site." He says as he grabs another swab and dips it into a small brown bottle. "Will it be enough to make this entirely painless for Ignis?" Noctis asks.

"It will be. But I'm not going to lie, patients still mention that there is some pain but it's nothing to bad." Dr. Trager explains as he paints a small circle onto Ignis' back with the anesthesia. 

Ignis frowns for he wasn't looking forward to any pain. 

"Okay when I say hold still you will need to be completely motionless. Do you understand?"

Ignis nods as a weak 'Yes.' leaves him.

Ignis was shaking uncontrollably and when the doctor told him to hold still Ignis went rigid the only movement being that of his hands which were visibly violently shaking.

When the needle goes into the young advisors' back Ignis' eyes widen, his breath hitches as a whimper of pain leaves him. He can feel the needle moving, digging deeper into his back and flesh. Ignis gasps as he buries his face into the mattress as he cries out weakly in agony, he curls and squeezes his toes as he tries to lessen the pain he was feeling.

"Iggy." 

Ignis shifts his head just enough to look up and see that Noctis is standing directly in front of him. The dark haired boy takes hold of Ignis' hand causing it to shake a bit less as he gently squeezes his hand. Noctis could see that Ignis' has a light sweat decorating his forehead, face is flushed, and his eyes are bloodshot and puffy. Noctis knows without a doubt that his brother is scared and he hates seeing him like this but at the same time even though he wants to rush over to the old doctor and punch him in his face for  _hurting_ Ignis. Noctis knows that this, despite being a bit painful, was going to help tremendously in the end.

"Okay we're now going to drain the fluid in your lungs." 

Ignis didn't hear a word of it, he was to caught up in his thoughts and the pain that still ripples through his back despite the needle having stopped seconds ago. He can't help but think that Noctis thinks of him as an embarrassment.

Someone who can't handle a little poking and prodding. 

_'Gladio would've taken this like a champ.'_

He told himself he was going to handle like a professional. Like someone who isn't afraid of needles or-

"You're being really brave right now Ignis. I'm proud of you." Noctis says as he gives him a small smile. Ignis wants to smile back but his back was uncomfortable and it was hurting so instead a small tear leaves his eye as a look of discomfort crosses his face.

"Okay the fluid is draining. Continue to hold still." 

Ignis only sniffles as he feels another tear leave his eyes "Hang in there Iggy, it'll be over soon. You're doing great." Noctis says softly as he brushes a few strands out of Ignis' hair.

Ignis whimpers as he lets out a shuddering breath "I don't feel brave...." he sniffles as he squeezes his eyes shut and another pained moan leaves him.

"You're doing better than my previous patient. I forgot his name but he kept talking about some sport. I stuck him and he screams which turns into this creepy obnoxious laugh." Dr. Trager says as he adjusts the catheter in Ignis' back draining the remaining fluid.

"Obnoxious laugh?" Noctis repeats. 

"His name was...Ti-...Tidus I think?"

"Tidus? Maybe Prompto or Lars knows him." Ignis croaks out as he squeezes his eyes shut.

"I doubt Lars." Noctis says with a laugh. 

"Well, I just gotta say you're a great patient and you have a very kind and supportive brother." Dr. Trager says as he removes the syringe and catheter from Ignis' back causing the breath of the ash blonde's to stick in his throat.

"Alright, let me clean this up and I'll bring you something for your pain." Dr. Trager says as he places a bandage on the puncture before he cleans up the tools and brings a warm blanket from the closet and drapes it over Ignis.

"Alright, shall I bring anything else?" He asks as he heads for the door.

"Maybe some crackers and some water?" Noctis suggests earning a nod from the doctor as he exits. 

With a sigh Noctis pulls out his phone and texts the others.

_'Hey, waiting 4 the dr 2 come back'_

_..._

_'Is he done?'_

_..._

_'Yeah.'_

_'Hes in pain dr said hed get him medicine 4 the psin anf some snacks not sure if he csn leave yet.'_

_'Can we c him?'_

_'Y not'_

Noctis lets out a breath as he looks back at Ignis who was shaking slightly "You okay?" Noctis asks "It doesn't hurt to bad but it still hurts."

"We'll he'll be back." Noctis says as he pulls the blankets up closer. 

"Here we go." Dr. Trager says as he reenters the room with several packs of animal crackers, the pain medicine, and a bottle of apple juice which he passes off to the King.

As the doctor sets the medicine down he sets to work checking Ignis' vitals. He gives them a one over before checking his patient "Alright he sounds clear but I want to keep him over night just to be safe." Dr. Trager explains as he watches Noctis hand Ignis a chocobo shaped cracker.

"The medication will make him sleepy. Give him two." 

Noctis looks at Ignis "You want some right now?" He asks and Ignis nods "Alright tomorrow we'll discharge him after we check him over." 

"Alright." Noctis says as he opens the medicine bottle and shakes out two pills handing them over to Ignis along with the juice so he can take the medicine. 

"Well, I'll let you two be." Dr. Trager exits the room bidding them a good night. As for Ignis, he isn't sure what was having him feel so exhausted and unable to keep his eyes open. Well he knows the medicine had something to do with it for his doctor did say it was going to make him sleepy but that fast?

Maybe.

Was it possible?

Why was everything blurry?

"Lay down Iggy. Lets get you comfort." Noctis says as he eases Ignis back down for he had sat up to take his medicine.

"Ignis!"

"Hush! Keep your voice down."

It was Gladiolus and Prompto.

The two step into the room, Gladiolus moves over to the king and lays a hand on his shoulder and Prompto moves to Ignis' side. From where Gladiolus and Noctis are they able to see that Ignis had fallen asleep. "So how did it go?" Prompto asks softly not wanting to wake Ignis.

"He was in pain, but he did his best not to freak out with the process. But the doctor said he has to stay the night...oh he was also given pain medicine but we gotta be careful when he gets it. Its gonna make him fall asleep." Noctis explains.

"Sleepy is better than being in pain though." 

"Yeah." 

"So is the fluid gonna be tested or something, so we can find out what caused this?" Gladiolus asks.

"I think so...I don't really know. The doctor didn't explain anything."

"Well at least he'll be breathing better." Prompto says smiling a bit.

"We'll all be breathing better." Gladiolus jokes.

"Yeah."

Noctis looks over at his brother who had begun to loosely hold onto Noctis' hand "I just hope that Ignis will be okay after this."

 


	9. Step In The Right Direction

It is around three in the morning when Ignis wakes up in pain. His back feels like it was slowly being stabbed by a white hot dagger, he sucks in a sharp breath and whines as he closes his eyes squeezing them shut. 

In his half woken state Ignis' hand fumbles around for the morphine drip button. He softly whimpers as he can't seem to find it making him croak weakly "Noct...Noct, please wake up...." Ignis chokes out his breath short and near gasp-like. His weak cries fail to reach the King, but he did catch the attention of Gladiolus who had volunteered to stay up in case Ignis needed something or if a doctor decided to walk in, the oldest of the four currently sits with his chin in his hand reading his book. He hears the small cry getting him to look up from his novel and at Ignis who curls up into a ball on his side writhing in agony with tiny near inaudible whimpers.

Getting to his feet Gladiolus sets his book down on the chair and moves quietly to his friends side "Hey buddy you hurting again?" He asks softly.

"Again?" Ignis croaks his vision is blurry as he attempts to look at Gladiolus. 

_'Does he mean the first time after the treatment?'_

Gladiolus pushes the small gray button connected to the drip and IV "You woke up around twelve in tears saying that your back was on fire." Gladiolus explains as he can see Ignis visibly settle down as the medicine takes it's course dulling the ache "How ya feeling now?" He asks and Ignis simply nods "It's better." The ash blonde says tiredly "That's good." Gladiolus looks at the clock crossing his arms "Well it's three...try getting some more sleep. The doctor should be in around noon maybe and we can get you out of here." Gladiolus says with a nod.

Ignis shifts a bit to get comfortable "Right." He says softly as Gladiolus pulls the blankets back up onto him and tucks him in some "Have you slept?" Ignis asks earning a shake of the head from Gladiolus "I can't sleep in hospitals." He says "Once stayed in a hospital because Iris had to get her tonsils out I couldn't sleep the entire we were in there." The shield admits frowning. 

"I see...well do try to rest, fretting over me won't help you."

"I can't help but fret over you. You were in pain, and you couldn't breathe without coughing. How can I be so ' Ah no big deal everybody coughs everybody aches' about it that?"

"Everyone does hurt and everyone does cough Gladio."

"Yeah but not to the extent you were at."

"I-"

"Listen, your health is important to us. You're important to us and if you're not feeling well we're gonna do whatever it takes to help you get better."

"I understand...and I am grateful for the concern...I promise to take better care of my health." 

"Hmph. You say that. But will you?" 

"I will."

"Alright....now get some sleep." 

"Right... G'night Gladio."

"Sleep well Iggy, call me if you need anything." 

 

"So can I have your jello then?" 

"What!? No! Give it to me, I asked for it first!" 

"Will you two calm down and just share it. Stop making a scene here, in case you forgot we're in a hospital." Gripes Gladiolus as he opens the orange pill bottle shaking out two round tablets into hand and passes them over to Ignis who nods his thanks. 

"You've cleaned your plate. Was it that good?" Jokes Gladiolus.

"Not so much good as it was that I was incredibly hungry. Don't forget I hadn't eaten since yesterday." Ignis says wiping his mouth on a napkin before picking up the purple sports drink and drinks a bit of it. 

"Well it was for a good cause." 

"I suppose."

A knock on the door catches the attentions of the brothers "Come in." Calls Gladiolus as he looks over at the door. 

The door opens revealing the doctor who had treated Ignis, Dr. Trager.

"Good morning everyone. How are you all today?" He asks as he shakes hands with Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto. "How are you feeling Ignis? Is there any pain?" Dr. Trager asks as he puts the bud ends of the stethoscope in his ears "I'm feeling well. As for the pain...hmm, well the best I can describe it being is stubborn." Ignis says.

"Stubborn. What does it feel like?" The doctor asks as he places the diaphramg on Ignis' back listening to his breathing. The ash blonde is silent for a moment as he takes in slow deep breaths for his doctor.

"I can best compare it to a cramp in my back."

"On a scale to one to ten how is it?"

"Maybe a seven or a eight." 

"Is the medicine working?"

Ignis nods "It is."

"So this pill, it's not gonna like make him sleepy all the time is it?" Prompto asks.

"And it's not gonna be like how it was last night will it? I mean he took one and seconds later he was out like a light." explains Noctis.

"Well that was because he was given anesthesia. But it won't be like last time, and there is a chance that these will make him sleepy that's why we want him to take these with caution. You know don't take them if he's planning on driving." Dr. Trager says.

"Well guess we're staying here guys." Gladiolus jokes.

"You lot best find your own rooms." Teases Ignis.

"Well it sounds like you're feeling better." Dr. Trager says as he switches to using the bell on the stethoscope "Yup...you sound clear." He adds nodding as the removes the instrument from his ears and puts them back around his neck. 

"Does this mean Iggy can go home?" Prompto asks sounding excited.

"It does, but we need him to still take it easy for at least a week. Do you boys do hunts?"

The four of them nod.

"Well, I'd prefer it if Ignis opted out of them. Now work that is much more humdrum such as errands that's fine. Just until the week is over." The doctor says "I know it sounds boring bu-"

"It's fine. If it's going to help Ignis heal faster then we don't mind doing boring work." Noctis says putting a hand on his hip "We're not that gung-ho to do hunts and endanger Ignis. Ignis comes first." Noctis says sounding irked. He hated that this doctor thought he was so work happy that he wouldn't consider Ignis' health, he must've forgot that the king sat with Ignis holding his hand and comforting him during the treatment. Or the fact he stayed here with the other or how he kept paging him every time Ignis would make a sound or whimper weakly fearing that he was hurting.

"Let me get the work and then you boys will be on your way." 

With that he leaves the room.

Gladiolus sighs as he stands up and heads to the stand alone closet and opens it pulling out Ignis' clothes that they had put away the previous night "Alright, let's get you dressed." Gladiolus says handing Ignis his clothes.

Ignis thanks him as he slips off the uncomfortable hospital gown and replaces it with his usual purple shirt. 

"Why did he feel to tell us to put Ignis first? Do we look like the type to abandon one another?"

"I wouldn't say that." Ignis says as he climbs out of the hospital bed and begins to pull on his pants "It may be that its just something he says to all his patients and their family members as 'cover all my bases' kind of thing, a safety precaution of sorts." Ignis explains as he buckles his belt after tucking in his shirt. 

"Yeah it still bugs me though." Noctis huffs.

"Yeah, don't let it...." Gladiolus says as he watches Ignis step into his shoes before sitting back down on the hospital bed with the intention of tying his shoes.

"Lemme do that for you Iggy." Prompto says as he steps up to his friend.

"You don't have to." Ignis says softly.

"I don't mind buddy." Prompto pipes as he begins to tie the laces.

At that same time the doctor walks in carrying the paperwork with him "Alright you are all set to go." The doctor says as he steps forward handing a baggy to Noctis that he was carrying "Inside are extra bandages and alcohol swabs for his back. Though the bleeding should've stopped by now. But just in case." He hands him the baggy.

"What do we do if the bleeding hasn't stopped?" Prompto asks sounding worried as he helps Ignis off the bed. 

"You can pressure to his back and ice it or a popular treatment is petroleum jelly. But I assure you there shouldn't be any bleeding at all. Just remember to clean the site a bit but other than that he's fine." Dr. Trager says.

The doctor holds open the door allowing the brothers to exit the room and step out into the hall of the hospital. 

"So how's it feel to be out of the hospital?" Teases Noctis as he places his hand on the small of Ignis' back "Absolutely relieved." Ignis says with a content sigh "It'll be nice to get back into the swing of things. I feel like I haven't been pulling my weight." Ignis says sounding a bit worried. He didn't want to admit it but he feared he was being a burden on his friends with how his health has been lately and despite them telling him he isn't a burden and that they would do it all again if they had to.

"You still on that?" Grumbles Gladiolus shaking his head.

"Seriously Iggy?" Prompto squeaks not believing what the tactician was saying.

"Look Ignis, you were physically sick for a few weeks and then recently you were coughing up your lungs AND if you forget you just got treatment. You physically weren't capable of helping us on hunts and stuff. Don't forget that we didn't go any hunts without you so you weren't missing anything." Noctis says sounding upset.

"I know. It's just it's something I'm not used to." Ignis admits softly. 

"I know." Noctis says as he opens the front doors and allows Ignis and the others to exit "You feel like walking all the way to the Regalia or do you want me to pull her on pull?" Gladiolus asks looking at Ignis "It's a bit of a walk." He says waiting for the other's response.

"Walking is fine. Besides it's nice out today." Ignis says earning him a nod from Noctis "Yup." He says walking a long side his brother "So, wait, where are we going after this? Should we go back to the motel or maybe Caem?" Noctis asks.

"Frankly I'm rather tired of sitting around and doing nothing. If it's alright could we do a tame hunt? I care not the what the quest is, be it collecting vegetables or finding lost dog tags I just don't want to spend another day dilly-dallying doing nothing." Ignis complains hoping that his friends couldn't head the desperation in his voice. A powerful need to do something more than just laying around.

Hearing the ache in his brother's voice Noctis knew he couldn't deny Ignis a bit of normalcy for he knows that Ignis did everything in his power to keep him entertained and feeling normal when he was wheelchair bound and Noctis found it only fair to do the same. 

With a nod Noctis makes up his mind "Yeah, we can. We'll drive around until we find a easy job and maybe tomorrow we'll try something a little harder. Take it one day at a time ya'know...how's that sound?" 

"Sounds good."

"Hmm. Works for me."

Ignis lights up, just hearing that this is the plan to get him back in the groove of things was heartwarming and it fills him with happiness for he knows that he is extremely lucky to have friends who love him enough to go against doctor orders because of his wishes. 

Well putting it like that Ignis knows it makes Gladiolus and the others sound like monsters but he knows that they care about him and will make it a point that he takes it easy on these upcoming hunts.

The walk to the Regalia was slightly exhausting for Ignis he felt a bit winded upon arriving. Not only that but he was starting to sluggish and focusing was getting a bit harder to do.

"You feeling okay iggy?" Prompto asks sounding worried for his friend looked like he was going to collapse. 

"The trek just tired me out is all...." as if to prove just how tired he feels Ignis yawns before giving his eyes a quick rub "Did we park too far?" Prompto asks.

"Are pushing you too fast?" Noctis asks nervously.

"You two calm down. You forget he took his medicine for his pain? One of the biggest side effects is drowsiness. We all know that Ignis runs on no sleep and caffeine so a pill that induces sleepiness who do you think is gonna win?" Gladiolus explains.

"Caffeine is my blood Mumnis, or one little pill." Jokes Prompto.

Noctis smirks as he shakes his head and opens the door behind the passenger and waits for Ignis to get inside the car before closing the door and climbing in next to his brother.

"I know you want to go on a hunt Iggy but you can't even keep your eyes open right now. Lets go back to the motel and try again tomorrow." Noctis says as Ignis lays his head on Noctis' shoulder. Can we camp instead?" A small pause "I been wanting to make you all dinner...I hope...." Ignis trails off his mind feeling like it's in a thick fog making him blink sleepily.

"Sleep well Iggy." Noctis says as he pulls off Ignis's glasses causing him to close his eyes. 

 

The smell of bacon frying earns a small stir from Ignis who slowly opens his eyes blinking against the sunlight that lights up the green tent. Yawning Ignis sits up and stretches a bit wincing slightly at his back spasming a bit. 

He was comfortable just sitting there but he knew he would have to join the others not to mention he's hungry. And whatever it is that's being made is making his belly growl and mouth water.

He yawns again as he picks up his glasses before crawling out of the tent "Sup." Noctis says looking over at Ignis with a wave. 

"Good morning." Ignis yawns again as he joins the others for breakfast. "You slept for a long time. That pill was that strong?" Prompto asks worried if having Ignis take the medication is a good idea.

"To be fair he hadn't been sleeping like he should. Coffee only goes so far. Frankly he should lay off it." Gladiolus says as he hands Ignis his plate. A breakfast consisting of an omelet, french toast, and bacon along with a mug of hot Ebony.

"You say that yet you supply me with it." Ignis says sipping a bit of the coffee. "Well I think we all can agree that you're a bit of a pain to deal with when you haven't had your coffee in the morning." Gladiolus laughs.

Ignis chuckles "I'm not that terrible."

Noctis laughs "Yeah, you're just short tempered."

"And you scream instead of talking." Adds Gladiolus.

"And you're forgetful." Continues the king.

"You grumble a lot too." 

"I swear you yelled at us once with a knife in your hand because you thought we stole your glasses when they were hanging on your shirt."

"You do talk to us with a knife in your hand a lot when you haven't had your coffee."

Ignis at this point was frowning for doubted all this "I do not." Ignis argues back.

"Yeah you do." Noctis fires back playfully.

Ignis shakes his head with a smile on his lips "No." He says nearly laughing.

"Yeah, we're not making this up." The King adds.

"Prompto, tell me. Have I done any of that?" Ignis asks causing Prompto to shake his head with a smirk on his lips "Nope. That doesn't sound like you at all." Prompto jokes.

"Exactly. Point proven." Ignis says as he sets his mug on the ground and lifts his fork "Lies! Prompto is just being nice." Cries Noctis.

"Why must you weave such lies my king?" Chimes Ignis as he takes a bite of his sweet french toast.

"Telling lies?" Jokes Prompto.

"I'm not gonna indulge you." Smirks Noctis.

After breakfast and packing up the campsite the four friends find themselves on the road searching for a easy going hunt that won't push Ignis to far despite him claiming that he will be okay the other three were quick to dismiss that claim not wanting him back to coughing and unable to breathe.

Needless to say finding an idle job that Ignis could join in on was a bit like finding a needle in a haystack. Because people mostly had jobs requiring them to slay this or kill that. And with Ignis having just gotten his breathing fixed the brothers want him too winded to do anything or push him to hard.

But they weren't going to give up.

The Regalia sits in a small parking lot of a diner off on the side of the of the road, her occupants were inside the small restaurant for a quick bite and rest.  

"Aww man it feels great in here." Prompto says as he leans back against the backrest closing his eyes "Much more comfortable than how it feels outside."

"Yeah." Noctis says as he sips on his soda.

"I think it feels it good. Yeah it's hot but it's not too hot." Gladiolus says picking up a french fry dipping it in a cup of ketchup.

"Well I for one look forward to chill of fall and winter." Ignis adds in as he picks up his slice of pizza that he had ordered "Oh me too! Say, you think we'll be able to celebrate Christmas still?" Prompto asks curiously "I mean I'm cool with just listening to the holiday music but you think it's still possible to ya'know buy gifts?" Prompto asks.

The others look at one another briefly.

"Yeah...I don't see why not." Gladiolus says sounding unsure.

"I say go for it." Noctis says his mind currently already coming up with his list of wishes.

"Just because we're miles and miles away from home doesn't mean we must forgo our traditions." Ignis says reassuring the others "We can even get a living Christmas tree if you want."

"A live one!? Seriously!" grins Prompto "I never had a live one."

"They're nothing special." grumbles the king.

"Not to mention a pain." adds the Shield.

"How?"

"With a living tree you must stick it in water, and the needles fall as it dies meaning you will constantly cleaning up after it." Ignis explains as picks up his pizza "But the smell of the tree is simply amazing. It just screams holidays." Ignis explains.

"And that is what I am looking forward to." The gunmen says nodding.

"Yeah but what Ignis didn't tell you is that those things usually die before Christmas gets here. Not to mention a real fire hazard." Gladiolus says "Should stick to those fake ones." He adds.

"Yeah not to mention so much easier to put up and away." Noctis says.

"You guys are no fun."

"I agree with Prompto."

As the three continue their meal three Hunters walk in sitting in the booth behind them. The brothers pay them no mind not until they pick up on their conversation. "You guys hear the reports?" The short blonde Hunter says to her friends.

"No, what?"

"About the days getting shorter and the nights getting longer."

The four friends pause listening.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. But I just thought it that daylight savings thing going on." 

"What daylight savings!?"

"You know, the one were it gets dark earlier."

"What no. The one you're talking about isn't until Fall or Winter. What's going on here is something all together different. I can't explain it but we gotta do something...if we don't then the sunlight will never come back." 

"What seriously!? What's causing this? You think Titan's disappearance has something to do with this?"

"Maybe."

This bit of info gets the brothers attention as they exchange glances "Is Titan the cause?" Noctis whispers.

"I doubt it. Many are looking for answers to the unexplainable so pinning this on his disappearance is easier to believe." Ignis explains "Though, I feel that there is more to this phenomenon than that is being let on."

"Like what?"

"Hmmm. That I don't know but we should keep an eye out for."

"Maybe we can ask that Ardyn guy if he knows anything about this?"

"Why is he always your solution?" complains Gladiolus with a side glance at the small gunmen.

"I dunno, he looks like the kinda guy that would know stuff about this. Not to mention he's older than us so I figured he'd know something about this like maybe he's been monitoring it or something." 

"So you're hinting at that Niflheim may be behind this?" Questions Ignis.

"Uh well not exactly what I meant. What I was saying was like maybe this is a planetary thing ya'know. Like maybe we're moving away from the sun or something." Prompto explains.

"So why'd you bring up the chancellor?" Pries Gladiolus.

"Well you know, the Empire is far more focused on tech that I thought they'd be studying space and whatnot." Prompto says.

"His reasoning is a plausible one."

"But wouldn't we have heard about this sooner? Or brought up to my dad?" Noctis questions. 

"My guess is they have noticed but needed solid evidence before presenting such matters to the king. But never had the chance to due to the invasion." Ignis says.

"So what do we do now? How do I fix this?" Noctis asks.

" _We_ carry on as normal. Remember, its our job to make sure that you have all the Royal Arms and that you reach Altissia safely. We will focus on gathering the others weapons and then board to Altissia where you'll marry Lady Lunafreya." Ignis explains "Perhaps this marriage will correct the darkness." 

"And if it doesn't?" 

"Then we'll go with plan B."

"Which is?"

"You'll hear it about it if it is needed."

Gladiolus nods "I know you'll come up with a good one." 

Ignis shrugs as he drinks some of his juice "I don't think my plans are that great." 

"They always got us out of trouble before." Noctis says.

"Yeah so don't doubt yourself." Prompto reassures. 

"Thanks."

"So where to next?" Prompto asks tracing his fingers over the rim of the glass "I mean I know that we're looking for hunts but we haven't one that we can do." 

"Yeah...they all seem to only have ones that we don't need or can't do...mostly cuz our rank."

"What's the point of ranks? I mean if you think you can handle it you take it right?" Prompto asks.

"Well, think of it as evenly matched battles. If your rank is say a five or higher then you'll be paired with monsters that are equal to that." Ignis explains.

"Oh."

As the brothers talk they don't notice that a man was watching them. His focus on their conversation prompting him to stand up and approaches them with a folded paper in his hand.

"Howdy boys." He says causing Prompto to jump and Gladiolus to narrow his eyes as he leans forward blocking the view of the King who sat next to him.

"What do you want?" The Shield growls not trusting the visitor. 

"Simple. I over heard that you boys are hunters and I heard that you lot are the best of the best of the best." The strange man says getting the brothers to look at each other curiously.

"You forget about Deadeye? Once you boys killed that behemoth and word got around everyone wanted to be like you. In other words everyone knows thst you boys will get the job done. So I wanted to present you a hunt that we have been having a hard time with." The man says.

"So you're a Hunter?" Prompto asks nervously.

"Ain't that obvious." 

"Well..."

"What are you requiring us to do?" Ignis asks looking at the stranger.

"Its nothing to outrageous just clear out a den of a Coeurl that has taken up residence in a shed a little ways northwest." The Hunter explains as he sets the paper down setting it in the center.

The four boys look at the paper before looking at each other.

"So, do we take it?" Gladiolus ask "We can save it for later."

"I don't know."

"What no, Ignis is still recovering."

"Let's do it."

"What!?" Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto say simultaneously.

"Ignis-"

"No Noct. Trust me."

"I do trust you but I know that you may not be able to handle it."

"I understand your concern but trust me. I know my body and I know I can handle it. It was just a quick operation allowing me to be able to breathe better. And I feel like I can do this. Trust me."

Noctis looks at Ignis searching his face looking for any sign that he was doubting himself or his words but saw none. He knows that Ignis is stubborn and that there is no changing his mind once it was set.

Sighing Noctis nods.

"Alright, if you say so."

   


End file.
